Mordred's Princess
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Mordred/OC and Arthur/OC Mordred takes over
1. Prologue

_**helloooooooooooooo! This story just popped in my head about 45mins ago and I wrote this so I wouldn't forget by tomorrow! Hehe... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE: **_

* * *

Mordred was in a cave not to far from Camelot, seeking revenge on Arthur Penndragon, the king of Camelot. It was years since the druid had been here...

He had been on the run ever since Arthur ruined his life.

For it was Arthur who led his knights to destroy his home when he was a child.

"You will pay Arthur Penndragon." He said darkly as looked out of the cave and saw Camelot through the trees. "I will take your life and then... I'll take your throne." he smirked and twirled the silver dagger that he intended to kill the king with.

He then attached the deadly weapon on his belt and left the cave and headed for Camelot.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers having dinner with the girl of his dreams, the lost princess Lyra. They were discussing tomorrows events.

"Where are we going again?" Lyra asked, excitedly.

Arthur chuckled. "To the river near the meadows under the hollow tree." Lyra sighed happily.

"Oh, Arthur," she said, "You are so good to me. I love you so." she stated.

"I love you more." Arthur challenged.

"I love you most." Lyra would always win those challenges and Arthur would always love more her for it every time. It made him smile.

From the shadows, Mordred rolled his eyes. _so this was Arthur's love? _He thought. _She could be useful... _

* * *

Lyra could feel a presence behind her, but she didn't mention it to Arthur, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She glanced to the corner where Mordred stood, invisible and shivered.

Mordred caught a glimpse of her face. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as that the colour of a midwinter sky...

Mordred stared at the back of her head and then looked at Arthur. He was looking at her with so much love that Mordred had found his weakness: The Princess.

It then clicked. Mordred would ruin her, and that would ruin Arthur. Mordred smiled victoriously at the thought of Arthur dying miserably.

With one last look at the couple before him Mordred apparated back to the cave.

* * *

_**I know this chapter is very small, but don't worry! The next ones will be much bigger! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**  
_


	2. The picnic part 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The picnic part 1**_

* * *

Mordred couldn't sleep that night, he was sitting outside the cave and stared at the distant kingdom through the trees his only light was a blazing fire he had conjured to keep warm, he couldn't care less if it was light or dark. He doesn't need to see to defend himself.

But the reason he could not sleep wasn't about light or dark, but because he couldn't stop thinking about that girl... _who was she? _he kept asking himself.

He could have sworn he'd seen her eyes somewhere before... _had they met? _

Mordred became frustrated and without realizing drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Camelot, Merlin, Arthur's manservant was preparing a picnic for the King and his love, Lyra. He brought the basket up to their chambers so Arthur could check Merlin hadn't forgotten anything.

"Do I have to go?" He moaned.

Arthur smiled at Lyra then at Merlin, "Of course you do!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I don't think the food can carry its self, do you?"

Merlin shock his head and Arthur gently punched him in the arm.

As Arthur left Merlin muttered something along the lines of "...royal prat..."

Lyra followed Arthur and heard Merlin, and she chuckled at how they both teased each other. "Don't worry Merlin, I'll help you carry some things." Lyra whispered to Merlin as Arthur went to change behind the screen.

"Thank you, Lyra." Merlin smiled at her. "If Arthur wasn't a complete cabbage head, he might have some sense to carry his own things, but no!" Merlin smirked, and Lyra did too, she new what he was going to say.

"Don't even think about it." Arthur said from behind Merlin.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, my lord..." Merlin said innocently. Arthur rose an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh! you mean call you a prat...?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'll go get the horses ready now, shall I?" He practically ran out of the room.

"MERLIN! Come back here!" Arthur bellowed.

* * *

Mordred woke, still in the same position as to when he fell asleep.

He got up quickly and headed to the river near the meadows under the hollow tree_.._.

_This was going to be fun, _he thought.

When he arrived he saw Arthur's servant placing blankets and cushions on the ground under the hollow tree. He recognized him immediately; Emrys. He narrowed his eyes... He too would pay.

The girl was stroking their horses, no doubt the ones they rode on to get there.

But where was Arthur?

Mordred looked around, but Arthur was no where to be seen.

"Arthur!" the girl shouted as Arthur walked from behind the horses. Mordred smirked, he was looking directly at Arthur now... _Oh, how he'll suffer... _

"They're beautiful! Thank you!" She said as Arthur handed her two white roses. Mordred rolled his eyes, his smirk faded.

He didn't know why but he felt slightly jealous.

"Lunch is served!" Merlin said happily.

Arthur picked the girl up bridal style to the blankets and cushions where he set her down gently. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur smiled, "I love you more, Lyra."

Mordred's smirk returned.

_Lyra...No, It couldn't be her...The lost princess? _Mordred was shocked, _I must have her..._

* * *

_**Next chapter will have action... You have been warned... **  
_


	3. The picnic part 2

_**The spells that Mordred used, I found them on a site called Merlin wiki... Please don't ask me to pronounce them...**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The picnic part 2**_

* * *

"I love you most." Lyra concluded once again. Merlin smiled and so did Arthur.

"Lets eat!" Arthur said joyfully, making Lyra and Merlin roll their eyes.

"Can I go now, sire?" Merlin asked, before they started.

"Yes, Merlin. That will be all." And with that, Merlin started to leave.

"Bye Merlin!" Lyra called. "And thank you!"

Merlin turned back. "Bye mi lady, you're welcome." And was about to leave again when he turned to Arthur a grin on his face. "Oh, and sire?"

"What, Merlin?"

" You can't eat too much, sire!" He said, smiling, as he held up a couple of sausages which he had taken from the basket.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Arthur demanded.

"...No... Well... Not yet!" Merlin said, nodding at the food Arthur had piled on his plate already.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Lyra giggled.

Merlin nodded. "You see? It's working!" Merlin pointed to the sausages. And before he new it Arthur started chasing Merlin around.

Lyra started to worry when she couldn't here their footsteps anymore.

Mordred smirked darkly. _Here's my chance. _And he stepped out of his hiding place.

"So childish, aren't they?" Lyra jumped to her feet and turned to see the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked. Mordred smiled, and advanced on her.

"The more important question is: Why am I here?"

Lyra looked up to meet his cold gaze and she panicked when his eyes flashed gold and her wrists were bound together.

"Why are you doing this?" Lyra demanded hysterically.

Mordred ignored her and was about to pick her up, when Arthur's footsteps got louder.

"One word and he dies." Mordred whispered in her ear making the hair on the back of Lyra's neck stand on end.

She started shaking when Arthur stepped around the horses. "Now, where were-?" When Arthur saw Mordred and drew his sword.

Mordred stepped around Lyra and walked towards Arthur.

"You don't remember me do you?" Mordred asked. "You saved my life once, many years ago."

"Mordred." Arthur stated. Mordred smirked. Lyra frowned, puzzled.

"Hello, Arthur."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. Mordred looked at Lyra, who was still very confused.

"Revenge." Mordred said darkly, looking back at the king.

"What wrong have I done you?" Arthur asked.

Mordred scoffed angrily. "You destroyed my home!"

"Your people kidnapped Morgana." Mordred laughed. "You had it coming!"

"No, Arthur. She _came_ to us." Mordred said. "We _helped_ her. And your stupid servant led you right to the camp!"

"Merlin? How did he know where Morgana was?" Arthur looked puzzled.

Mordred laughed again. "It was him who told Morgana to come to the camp, when she found out that she had magic."

"But how...?" Arthur was confused, but not as much as Lyra, who was trying desperately to get free of the rope binding her wrists.

"Merlin has saved your life more times then you could ever imagine!" Mordred smiled, knowing what the King's reaction would be. "He's a sorcerer." Lyra's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Arthur yelled, making Lyra jump out of her skin and Mordred smile.

"Anyway." Mordred said, getting to the point. "You destroyed my home, and the people I considered family... And now, It's my turn to take yours." Mordred gestured to Lyra.

"Let her go, Mordred. She is to young to get involved in this." Arthur said.

He clutched his sword tighter as Mordred walked towards the sixteen year old girl. "I couldn't care less how young she is. But what I can tell you is that you wont be seeing her for a while."

"Don't you dare harm her!" Arthur threatened.

"Harm her?" Mordred repeated, stroking Lyra's hair. "No, Arthur, It's you I want to harm...Or rather kill." Arthur ran forwards his sword aiming for Mordred's chest.

" Forþ fleoge!" Mordred shouted sending Arthur flying into a tree, where he lay unconscious.

"Arthur!" Lyra ran towards Arthur, only to be caught by Mordred.

"No, no, Princess" Mordred bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine now."

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" And they vanished.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	4. The secret revealed

_**Soooo! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The secret revealed**_

* * *

Merlin was getting worried, "Gaius, they should have been back two hours ago!" He said, pacing the room.

"Merlin, if you are worried, you should go back and check on them" Gaius recommended, "But I'm sure they are fine."

"You right, Gaius... Maybe I should." He replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this..." He mumbled under his breath.

Merlin ran out of the room, and headed for the river near the meadows under the hollow tree.

* * *

Mordred had taken Lyra to the cave and used magic to chain her to the wall.

"Please...let me go." Lyra pleaded.

Mordred could get used to this power he had over her, it was very enjoyable.

"If you don't be quiet, I will have to gag you as well." He said darkly, making Lyra shiver.

She sunk to the floor, and started sobbing. Mordred walked towards her and gave her a handkerchief.

"Take it." He ordered. She did, but didn't use it.

Mordred put himself to her level and took the fabric from her hand.

"Look at me." He said softly. When she didn't obey, he gently took her chin in one hand and wiped her tears for her.

"W-why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Mordred smiled, as he let go of her chin. "What do you mean?"

"You come to Camelot to seek revenge..." Mordred nodded, smiling lightly, "You hurt Arthur...And you bring me here. Why?"

"Arthur loves you." Mordred explained, "He will come for you, all we have to do is wait."

"He'll never find me here!" Lyra hissed.

Mordred shrugged. "Then you will stay here until he does." He said standing up.

Lyra was shaking, not at what Mordred just told her, but because she was freezing.

Mordred noticed and put his coat around her. It did not comfort her, though. She wanted Arthur. It hadn't even been a day but it felt like years... She missed him... With all of her heart.

Mordred made to go outside, when her voice stopped him.

"Is- is it true?" Lyra asked.

"What?" Mordred didn't turn around.

"W-What you said about Merlin?"

Mordred looked around at her, "Yes." And he left the cave, leaving her alone.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted when he saw the King lying unconscious under a tree.

He took a jug of water from the picnic and poured it over Arthur. "_Lyra_..."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"LYRA!" Arthur jumped up and picked up his sword.

"What happened?"

"Mordred he said... He wanted revenge..." Merlin's eyes widened. "He said Morgana _came _to them... he said it was you who led me and my knights there...and...and..." He trialled of.

"What?" Merlin urged.

"He said you're a sorcerer." Arthur looked at him. "and that you saved my life more times then I could ever imagine... Merlin? Is that true?"

Merlin looked at the ground. "Yes sire."

Arthur didn't say anything for a while until, "If my father was alive, he would have you killed..." Merlin looked up, alarmed. "But, I'm not my father, I know you've saved my life Merlin, but with magic? You know the practice of magic is outlawed?"

"Sire, I never practiced magic... I was born with it..." Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"On my first week in Camelot, the dragon, Kilgharrah, told me it was my destiny to make you the best king Camelot has ever seen. I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock."

Arthur saw the guilt in Merlin's eyes, "Merlin, I'm sorry about the way I treated you... You saved my life more than I could count. You have no reason to be guilty... Actually I think it'd be a great idea to have a sorcerer- I mean warlock as a protector of Camelot." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled in relief and happiness, but it was soon gone when Arthur paced back and forth.

"Arthur?"

"Lyra... Mordred said I destroyed his home, and family. And It's his turn to take mine... Then he took Lyra!"

"What!?" Merlin's voice was filled with concern and dread.

"We're going after her!"

* * *

_**Hi so what ya think? Please review! ^_^**_


	5. Zane

_**This chapter came to me while I was eating shepherds pie, I have no idea why, but I hope you enjoy anyways!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Zane**_

* * *

It had been three days when Mordred kidnapped Lyra and Lyra was getting more and more quiet.

Mordred assumed it was because she missed Arthur, but he missed her pleading.

"You _can_ talk you know." He stated as he sharpened his dagger.

Lyra couldn't take her watery eyes of it, knowing it was being sharpened to kill the man she loved. She ignored the statement.

Mordred rolled his eyes, but it was then when he had a plan.

He stood up and sat beside her. "If I remove the chains, will you speak?" Lyra stared at him in disbelief, and didn't utter a word.

"Unspanne þás mægþ!" he said, and the chains broke, Lyra gasped.

She stood up and started to run out of the cave, but Mordred was quicker and grabbed her ankle, making her fall. "Not so fast!" he warned.

"I haven't told you my plan yet." he hissed. Lyra could feel the skin around her ankle bruising as Mordred pulled her towards him.

"Wh-what do you want!?" She cried. "Leave me alone! Please!"

Mordred pulled her down and started to stroke her hair again.

_Ah! There it was: the pleading. _Mordred smirked.

"I want you to go back to Camelot and bring him here." He said calmly as Lyra struggled against his grip.

"No," She tried even harder to get away from him but this angered Mordred and he backhanded her across the face, and she stopped immediately.

"Come here," He held out his arm, and wrapped it around her, Lyra leaned into his chest sobbing. "shh..." Mordred said, hugging her.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur called.

"Coming!" replied Merlin.

Arthur had been in a bad mood ever since Lyra had been stolen. "Merlin, lets go."

They were still searching for Lyra. "Sire, do you really think this is a good idea?" Arthur glared at him. "I mean, think about it, Mordred is only using Lyra to get to you!"

Arthur sighed, "I know Merlin, but I can't just leave her... With him..." Merlin understood.

They rode for hours until Merlin heard a sound in the trees.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered. "There's something in the trees."

"Show yourself!" Arthur called.

And to the their surprise, Lyra almost tripped out on to the path, an old man at her side. "Arthur?!" Lyra said joyfully.

Arthur jumped of his horse and ran to his love embracing her and kissing her passionately, but Merlin was looking at the old man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zane." replied the old man.

Merlin frowned slightly, he could feel magic... Something wasn't right. "Why are you here?"

Zane smiled at Merlin, he could see that Merlin did not trust him. "We bumped into each other hours ago in the forest, and I asked her why she was running. She told me that she was trying to run away from someone. She told me also, that she was trying to reach Camelot. So I helped her as she was heading the wrong direction."

He glanced at Arthur. "And who might you be?" Zane asked, looking at the Camelot crest on Arthur's red cape.

"My name is Arthur Penndragon." He said, "King of Camelot."

Zane bowed at Arthur. "Your majesty! What an honor this is!"

"Well, Zane," Arthur said, still holding Lyra, "You have aided your king, and there for have proven your self worthy."

"My lord?"

"You can be Lyra's servant." Lyra's eyes widened. Mordred knew Arthur would say that.

* * *

_ "Come here," He held out his arm, and wrapped it around her, Lyra leaned into his chest sobbing. "shh..." Mordred said, hugging her._  
_"Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" When Lyra looked up, she saw an old man holding her._

_She gasped. "We are going together," Old Mordred said. "Like that you wont betray me."  
_

_"But-!" Lyra sobbed. _

_Mordred smirked down at her. "No buts. You will do as I say. Do you understand?" Lyra nodded slightly. "Good. And remember, princess... You belong to me, now." _

_..._

_Lyra and Old Mordred walked towards Camelot until they heard voices._

_ Old Mordred put his hand on Lyra's mouth so she wouldn't call for help. "My name is Zane and I helped you. Understand?"  
_

_Lyra nodded, "Good girl." he cooed. __  
_

_They heard someone sigh, "I know Merlin, but I can't just leave her..." Lyra's heart sank._

_Mordred smirked, "I knew they'd come looking for you." He took her arm tightly in his hand and they followed them._

_"Arthur." Merlin whispered, hours later. "There's something in the trees." _

_"Show yourself!" Arthur called. Lyra looked at Mordred and shock her head fearfully. He pushed her out on to the path and he followed._

_"Arthur?!" Lyra said trying to sound happy, Mordred noticed and smirked at her. Arthur jumped of his horse and ran to her embracing her and kissing her passionately, Mordred looked at Merlin, who was looking right back at him._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Zane." Mordred replied. "I saw this girl running through the forest and decided it fair to help her." he added._

_Merlin frowned slightly, he could feel magic... Something wasn't right. "Why are you here?"_

_Old Mordred smiled at Merlin, he could see that Merlin did not trust him. "We bumped into each other hours ago in the forest, and I asked her why she was running. She told me that she was trying to run away from someone. She told me also, that she was trying to reach Camelot. So I helped her as she was heading the wrong direction." _

_He glanced at Arthur. "And who might you be?" Mordred asked, looking at the Camelot crest on Arthur's red cape. _

_"My name is Arthur Penndragon." He said, "King of Camelot." Mordred pretended to look shocked and bowed at Arthur. _

_"Your majesty! What an honor this is!" He said. Lyra annoyed at how good an actor Mordred was._

_"Well, Zane," Arthur said, still holding Lyra, "You have aided your king, and there for have proven your self worthy." _

_Mordred knew exactly where this was going but asked. "My lord?" _

_"You can be Lyra's servant."_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed...**  
_


	6. Preparing for a feast

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Preparing for a feast**_

* * *

That night there was to be a feast for the princess's return. And Mordred, who Arthur and everyone else thought to be her savior, was helping her prepare.

He had turned back to his younger self as he was only with Lyra. If he wanted to be 'Zane' again, all he need do is use the aging spell.

He had picked out a blood red gown for her to wear. "Can't you just let me choose?" She hissed.

Mordred was getting irritated at her disobedience. "Just put it on." He hissed back, shoving the gown into her hands.

"If you are any kind of gentleman, you could at least give me some privacy." She said.

Mordred chuckled, "Well, unfortunately for you, I am no kind of gentleman." Mordred sat down, "Now, get on with it."

Lyra looked at her feet and started to remove her dress. "You could at least turn your back!" she said, slightly raising her voice but not enough for anyone else to hear apart Mordred.

He scoffed, "Why? So you can stab me in the back?" Mordred scoffed. "I don't think so!"

Lyra sighed, frustrated. "I don't even have anything to stab you with... _yet..._" She added under her breath.

She didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

She looked behind him and saw the screen she had completely forgotten about. She walked over to it. "What are you doing?" Mordred demanded as she walked passed him.

"What do you think?" Lyra glared at him. "Getting dressed."

Mordred walked behind the screen also and Lyra gasped in shock as she turned around and saw him staring at her. She was so shocked she didn't know what to say.

"It seems you are speechless, Lyra." Mordred pointed out. "We can't have that at the feast now can we?" He said.

Lyra stared at the floor. "You were spying on me." She stated.

"I'll do more then 'spy' on you next time, princess. Just you wait." And with that he moved to the side as to let Lyra go passed him. But she didn't budge.

He gestured for her to go, but she just kept staring at the floor. "I can't do it."

"Do what?" Mordred snapped, becoming impatient.

Lyra sighed, "I can't make Arthur go to the cave... You'll kill him." she said, calmly.

Mordred glared at her and before Lyra knew what was happening Mordred took both of her shoulders and pushed her roughly to the wall, still holding her painfully. "You will do as I say. As I said before... You're mine." Lyra could feel tears threating to fall, but she tried to hold them in. "It doesn't matter what you do, either way, Arthur will die." He let go of her and Lyra couldn't hold her tears a second longer.

"We should be going to the feast now, so you can tell him about the cave." Lyra let Mordred wipe her tears with his thumb and they left the room.

"Try looking happy... We don't want him being suspicious now do we?"

Lyra's stomach lurched. "N-no..." She replied slowly.

Mordred grasped her arm. "...And before I forget... Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_IF YOU WANT ME TO LIVE!  
_**

**_THERE'S A CREEPY KID NEXT TO ME...OOPS IT'S ONLY MY BROTHER... :D  
_**


	7. Arthur's interrogation

_**Chapter 7: Arthur's interrogation**_

* * *

During the feast Lyra sat next to Arthur on his right side.

Arthur had even prepared a speech, "Ladies and Gentleman, we are here tonight, happy in the knowing that our princess is home safely." He smiled at Lyra.

"Her captor is still out there and needs to be bought to justice before anyone gets hurt or worse..." He paused, trying not to imagine that actually happening.

"I hope you enjoy the feast..." He sat down and Lyra could tell that Arthur had missed out a part of his speech but didn't ask him anything.

She smiled weakly at him. Before she could open her mouth, Arthur spoke. "You're not telling me something Lyra." He said.

Lyra glanced at 'Zane' who was eying her warningly. "I-It's nothing..." She said, unsure.

"You don't sound very sure, Lyra." He said.

Lyra sighed heavily. "M-Mordred...He..." She didn't know what to say.

"What?" He watched her, with a worried tint in his forget-me-not blue eyes.

"He's dangerous." She said.

Mordred watched her carefully, she was warning him. _Don't even think about it. _Mordred said into her head.

As Lyra didn't have any magic, Mordred had put a spell on her so that she would hear him when he spoke to her in his mind.

She jumped, making Arthur's eyes widen. "Lyra?"

"I-I'm fine..." She looked over at Mordred, wide eyes.

The feast was almost finished, and Arthur wanted to get straight to the point.

"What did Mordred do to you?" His voice was serious and full of concern.

Lyra looked down at her food and sighed.

Her eyes widened again when she heard Mordred's voice, whisper in her head. _Tell him about the cave..._He said.

"He t-took me to a cave..." Lyra started.

"What cave?"

"I-I-I..." _The cave in the Darkling Woods... _"I think it was in the Darkling Woods..." Lyra's heart started pounding._  
_

"The Darkling Woods." Arthur repeated. "Thats not to far from here... Are you certain?"

"We could see Camelot through the trees..."

Arthur just sat there for a while, which made Lyra nervous. "Can you lead me and my knights there?" Lyra's eyes widened.

"Arthur, thats what Mordr-!" She started. Old Mordred, or Zane as everyone else called him, walked up to them.

"Would you like more wine, milady?" He asked, smirking down at her.

She looked up at him, still wide-eyed "N-no!" Mordred left. _Say anything and I will kill him now. _He threatened.

"I know, but If I don't face him, he will destroy Camelot." Arthur said, squeezing her shaking hand reassuringly. "Please, my love. You're Camelot's only hope."

"OK, I'll lead you, But Arthur, I'm begging you... Please don't try to fight him, he's too powerful!" She begged.

Arthur sighed, "I must Lyra, I'm sorry." He said. "If I don't Camelot's future will be doomed."

"If you do... Camelot will be lost..." Lyra stated sadly.

Arthur sighed again. "Lyra... I wont let that happen. I promise."

"Oh, Arthur..." Old Mordred rolled his eyes, he had been keeping a close eye on Lyra.

"We ride in two hours."

* * *

_**Poor Lyra! I know I wrote it and I'm to blame! Ah, well... All you need to know is that it gets worse...Much worse...MWHAHAHA!**_


	8. Mordred's revenge part 1

**_This chapter is important... Well not as important as the next chapter..._**

_**Enjoy it! **_

_**I admit it's not the best one I've written... But the next one will be much better!  
**_

_**I PROMISE!**_

* * *

**_Chapter: Mordred's revenge part 1 _**

* * *

Lyra was panicking. Mordred watched her pace back and forth with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't hurt him." She whispered.

Mordred glared at her. "You will lead him to the cave, and he will suffer."

"No, please..." She begged. "I'll do anything."

Mordred nodded, "Like what?"

"Anything." She said.

Mordred smirked. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" And he was gone.

* * *

There was a knock on the door not a moment later, "Come in!" Merlin entered the room.

"Lyra... Are you ready?" he asked, but Lyra wasn't listening, she was to busy watching Arthur sharpen his sword from her window.

"He cannot go... Merlin..." Lyra turned her head toward him. "Mordred will kill him!"

Merlin looked worried, did he know something?

She looked at him questionably, "What is it, Merlin?" She asked him.

Merlin sighed. "Lyra... We saved Mordred's life when he was a child..." He said.

Lyra already knew that as Mordred had said it to Arthur. But she didn't see why Merlin was bringing it up now... "What does that have-?"

He cut her off. "...Arthur also sabotaged the druid camp, where Mordred lived... Under Uther's orders!"

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Mordred is taking revenge on Arthur for something Arthur did against his will?" Lyra asked him, wishing Mordred was here so that she could hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Yes!" Merlin sounded relieved as if he was surprised that she had understood.

Lyra raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"When I say these kind of things to Arthur I have to explain at least ten times for him to actually understand!" Lyra smiled then bit her lip.

Merlin tilted his head a little before understanding. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Arthur said, walking passed Merlin. "We have to go."

"Arthur you cannot go." Lyra stated.

Arthur sighed. "I must. If Mordred came to Camelot he'd put us all in danger, Lyra." He said, taking both her hands in his and rubbed the outside of her hands with his thumbs, trying to comfort her.

"He will kill you!" She said, her eyes full of fear.

Arthur hugged her. "Lyra, I love you and I will never leave you... I promise." Lyra smiled sadly.

"I love you too Arthur but..." Lyra trailed of.

Merlin cleared his throat, making the couple look over to him. "Arthur Lyra's right." He said.

"Merlin, don't." Arthur said. "I know exactly where you're going with this."

Merlin shook his head. "No you don't." He said, much to Arthur's astonishment. "I'm a warlock, Arthur. I've seen things, heard things."

"Like what?" Arthur insisted.

"I've seen you... Well People say that your fate is to die at a druid's hand..." Merlin said. Lyra gasped.

Arthur glanced at her. "So...?"

"Mordred is a druid." Merlin concluded.

Arthur sighed loudly. "If I die for the protection of my kingdom, then so be it." He said.

"You promised you'd never leave me." Lyra whispered.

Arthur hugged her. "We have to go now."

* * *

Lyra and Merlin had exchanged worried glances when Arthur told them that there would only be the three of them. So as not to let Mordred hear them coming.

"Arthur, do you have any idea how dangerous he is?" Merlin sounded scared. Lyra had never heard him like that and neither had the king.

Arthur nodded, but didn't answer Merlin, instead he glanced at his princess then at his manservant. "I cannot risk the safety of my people." He said.

"If we go alone, I mean without any knights, Mordred will win." Lyra nodded, but Arthur didn't want to lose anymore time.

He got on his horse and the Lyra and Merlin followed his actions and they were off. "Arthur... I have to tell you something." Lyra said.

"Yes, my love?" Arthur called to her as they galloped through the forest.

Lyra sighed, "It's Zane..." Arthur slowed his horse and rode beside her leaving Merlin behind them.

"What of him?" Arthur asked her.

"He's Mordred." She stated.

"WHAT?"

Merlin's mouth opened a moment but closed quickly as Arthur turned towards him. "Merlin... Aren't you supposed to be able to sense other's with magic?!"

"Yes... I knew something was wrong with him, but I didn't-..." He trailed off.

Arthur shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"How would that have looked? 'Sorry My lord, but I have a feeling that the princess's rescuer is a cold hearted traitor'!?" Merlin said sarcastically.

Lyra frowned, he had a point. Before Arthur could reply Lyra had spotted the cave. "It-it's here..." She murmured.

They got of their horses and walked into the cave.

...

They had been walking in the darkness for over half an hour and the only light they had was a ball of light which Merlin had conjured for them.

"Are you certain it's this cave?" Arthur asked her.

"I am... But maybe Mordred has left." She said hopefully. "Perhaps we could just leave it at that and get out of here?" She looked at the back of Arthur's blond head confidently.

"No, we have to keep going..."

Merlin groaned. "Arthur he's luring us in..."

Arthur ignored him. Lyra turned to Merlin to give him a small smile to say 'Good try'. But was stunned to see him lying on the floor out cold. The ball of light went out.

"Merlin?!" Arthur shouted. "Lyra?!"

Lyra's mouth was under Mordred's hand and she struggled under him.

He turned her so that she was staring into his eyes, He pushed her against the wall of the cave and hissed in her ear as quietly as possible. "Don't get in my way."

He let go of her mouth and magically chained her to the wall. "ARTHUR!" She yelped as Mordred thumped her.

"Lyra!" Arthur called back.

"Well, well if it isn't the king of Camelot himself...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Mordred's revenge part 2

**_Chapter 9: Mordred's revenge part 2_**

* * *

"Forbærne yfel!" Mordred hissed and Arthur was surrounded in flames, lighting the cave.

"ARTHUR!" Lyra screamed from behind Mordred.

Mordred stormed over to her and slapped her. "Leave her out of this, Mordred!" Arthur yelled.

Mordred ignored him and bent down to Lyra's level, on the stone floor. "I said not to get in my way, princess." He whispered dangerously. "All you need to do now is watch and learn..."

"Mordred, you don't have to do this!" Lyra cried, looking up at him. "Arthur w-was only following his father's or-orders! It... It wasn't his faul-!"

He stood up. "Shut up!" He yelled. "I know what you're doing! But we do what I say now! I decide what happens... So don't waste Arthur's last moments thinking he's got a hope in hell." His word was final and Lyra didn't know what to say. So her only reply was a loud heartbreaking sob.

"Now, Arthur, lets not waste more time." Mordred circled the flames. "Fyr wiþere!"

Arthur shouted in pain, making Lyra struggle against her chains. Mordred took out his dagger and Lyra's eyes widened. "NO! please!" Mordred ignored her.

He whispered something and the weapon flew in to the fire, where Arthur stood.

The clanging of swords were heard, but Lyra saw nothing. Mordred was watching with a victorious smirk on his face.

"This is it, Arthur. Merlin cant save you... Not this time." He said, his tone was amused.

Lyra watched him with terrified eyes and called him. "Please don't do this." she pleaded. He glanced at her for a moment.

"He left me no choice." He starred daggers at her for a few seconds.

"There is always a choice!"

Lyra wiped her eyes and wasn't expecting to see Mordred about half a meter away from her. "Be quiet or I swear I'll stifle you."

"If you'd just-!" She had it coming: Mordred ripped the bottom of her dress and gaged her.

Mordred went back to the fire to see Arthur try to fight the enchanted dagger. "Before you die, I just wanted you to know I'll take good care of your wench."

"Let her go!"

Mordred scoffed darkly, "How do you expect me to become King, without a princess?!"

Lyra tensed and moaned, Mordred heard her and turned to face her, a malicious smile on his lips. "NO!"

Arthur was distracted and there was a grunt in the circle of flames.

Mordred's dagger flew back in it's owner's hand. The flames disappeared and when Mordred advanced on Lyra she backed away until she was touching the wall of the cave.

Mordred rolled his eyes. "My future queen should not fear her husband." He smirked at her, cruelly and ripped the material from her mouth. He removed the chains with magic.

"I will never marry you!" she cried.

Lyra ran passed him, and keeled next to Arthur's limp body and put one hand beside his head, the other on his heart... his _still _beating heart!

"A-Arthur?" She whispered. "Speak to me..." He opened his eyes.

"Lyra," He chocked. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lyra asked lightly.

"I didn't listen to you... Or Merlin." He replied.

Lyra shook her head, "You don't have to be sorry for trying to protect your kingdom."

Arthur smiled. "Whatever happens Lyra, I want you to know... I will always love you..."

"And I you."

His eyes closed and Lyra put her head on his chest, loud sobs echoing throughout the cave.

Mordred walked over to her and pulled her of the dead King, "No. No. NO!" She cried, waking Merlin.

He got up, and groaned loudly, Mordred looked at him and his eyes flashed gold.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard" Merlin vanished.

"Merlin!" Lyra screamed. "What did you do to him?!"

Mordred took her forearm firmly in his hand and smiled at her. "He's in the dungeons in Camelot, where he belongs."

"W-why?!"

He took her other arm. "Merlin left a trail leading Arthur to my camp. He's lucky to be alive."

"Arthur only led the knights because Uther made him!" She exclaimed.

Mordred smacked her, making Lyra cry out in pain. "He still did though! Didn't he? Didn't he!?"

"Yes!" Lyra's vision was becoming blurry and all she could make out was the anger in Mordred's eyes. "But-!"

Mordred threatened to hurt her again by raising his hand as he had before but this time he didn't actually hit her.

Instead he dragged Lyra out of the cave and picked her up and put her on the back of Arthur's horse, and he got on in front of her leaving the other horses left alone in the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Lyra asked shakily, making Mordred smile. She was intimidated by him.

"To Camelot." He responded.

Lyra grimaced. She had hoped he wouldn't say that. "Do not harm anyone."

Mordred stopped the horse and sneered at her. "Why would I harm my own people?" He asked mockingly.

"They are not _your _people... They're Ar-..." She trailed of: Saying Arthur's name was too painful for her now.

Mordred laughed at her. "Why are you laughing!?" She hissed.

"You are so pitiful!" He mocked her.

Lyra glowered at him. "You killed him! and you call me 'pitiful'? I love him!"

"It's not normal loving the dead, princess..." Mordred took her hand tightly in his. "You need to _move on_.."

Lyra tried getting off the horse, but Mordred was holding her too tightly. "Never!"

"You will be mine. And when you are, you will never leave Camelot again."

* * *

When they had returned to Camelot Lyra noticed that the citadel was crowded with villagers and knights.

Sir Elyan stopped them at the gates. "Lyra? Where are Arthur and Merlin? Who is this?"

Lyra looked at Mordred unsure of what to say. " My name is Mordred. Arthur Penndragon is dead." Mordred said loudly so everyone could hear as he got off the horse.

There was a murmur in the crowd. "Thats enough. Quiet!" Mordred said, "All of you. Listen to me!" He called.

"And why should we listen to you?" Someone in the crowd demanded.

Mordred smiled. "Because we have to select a new king. We need to listen to each other."

"Listen to you, you mean." Lyra whispered under her breath.

Mordred heard her. "It's an excellent start!"

"You killed Arthur!" The crowd gasped.

Mordred narrowed his eyes at her. "We are not having a murderer as our king!" A villager yelled.

"It's true. But I wouldn't underestimate my powers if I were you." The people murmured again. "I could destroy Camelot with a few well chosen words if I so wished it." He watched the crowd to see their reaction. He decided to prove himself. "Forbærne! Ácwele!" He aimed a ball of fire at the middle of the court where about six villagers lay dead on the ground.

"Quite a demonstration. Wouldn't you agree? Why not a small round of applause?" He asked. When no one replied he scoffed. "Nothing? You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now, would you?"

The crowd started to clap, but they were very hesitant. "Good." He smiled. "Now, it's time for us to choose a new king. And I'm sure you've all understood, I'd like to put my name first."

He glanced at the knights. "I'm going to ask each and everyone of your knights, one by one, if they'll support me as their next king. Starting with you." He pointed towards Sir Leon. "Do I have your support?"

"Y-yes." Sir Leon had given up at the thought of the loss of his King and friend.

Mordred shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

Leon sighed. "Yes."

Mordred nodded. "The rest of you. Do I have your support?"

Lyra was upset that none of the knights had protested. They were all depressed at the thought of Arthur's death. "Well. I'm honored and surprised, by this very unexpected nomination." He smirked. "I accept."

* * *

_**You have know idea how hard it was to write Arthur's death! It's just sooo sad! I love Arthur! I'm sorry I killed him...**_


	10. A plan of escape

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW! Please please please Review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Plan of escape**_

* * *

Mordred had successful, and Lyra felt like he had defeated her. She felt like a part of her was missing. Mordred had taken away what she loved more then anything and she loathed him.

He had been with her most of the day but she ignored him. Mordred however, didn't ignore her.

He watched her gaze out of the window at the Darkling woods, no doubt thinking of her cherished Arthur. "Let him go, princess." She scowled at him. "He is your past." He said.

Lyra looked out of the window again. "Never." She said in a hushed tone.

Mordred rolled his eyes. "I am your future." He put his hands on her waist but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone." She hissed. Mordred grabbed her.

He forced her to look at his eyes which where like two whirlpools sucking her in. "You do not tell me what to do. Ever." He warned.

She tried shoving him away again. "Please. Let go."

"Better." Mordred smiled.

She glared at him. "I want to see Merlin."

He sneered. "What for?" He demanded distrustfully.

"He is my friend and-" She started.

"Fine you can go. But know this Lyra: If you try anything, I'll destroy you." He threatened.

Lyra was scared but she tried to hide it. "You already have."

Mordred smiled. "Lyra."

"What?" Lyra snapped.

He grinned at her. "If you aren't here when I return-"

"I don't care." And with that, she left.

* * *

Merlin was very confused, he was certain that he had been with Arthur and Lyra, defeating Mordred... But he wasn't... He was in the dungeons!

_Wonder why Arthur put me here? _He thought to himself. He looked out of the tiny cell window and noticed it was night time... _What on Earth?! __  
_

He sunk to the floor, bewildered... _Somethings wrong... _He could feel it.

He had to escape, but when he touched the bars of his cell they burned his skin making him cry out in pain and shock. But to his surprise no guards came to see what happened.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there?"

He started to worry, but after a few moments when he saw Lyra come around a corner, he was relieved.

"Merlin," She said, her eyes were red.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mordred...He...He...won..." She said, fresh tears falling.

Merlin gulped, "What do you mean?" he dreaded the answer.

She looked up at him, "Arthur...He...He's..." She put her hand over her mouth and started to cry.

"No...no...no!" Merlin understood. "Lyra, you have to get me out of here! If Mordred becomes King, he'll-!"

Lyra shook her head, "It's to late... He took the throne this morning... And now...He wants..." She shivered.

"What does he want." Merlin could hardly believe it. Any of it...

"Me." She said, sobbing.

"No." Merlin hadn't expected that. "Lyra do not let him intimidate you. You have to stay strong."

Lyra sighed. "I can't. He is too strong for me."

"He wont get away with this!"

Lyra wiped her eyes. "He already has, Merlin. He threated everyone. Even the knights!"

"Lyra, you have to get me out." He was getting scared.

And so was the princess. "He'll catch you."

Merlin gasped. "Lyra. If you get me out of here, I will help you, we could leave Camelot, the other knights could come too." He told her, trying to raise her spirits.

"Merlin..."

"Lyra, really, we can get through this." Merlin said. "I will not let Mordred over power you."

She smiled up at him, and started to look around for the keys. "I don't know Merlin... and besides, I don't know where the keys are."

"Arthur kept them in his bedside table draw... Bring them here tomorrow night and we'll escape."

Lyra nodded and gave Merlin a reassuring smile which he returned.

But when Lyra left the dungeons, she wondered, _How am I going to get to the keys without Mordred noticing? _

Because King Mordred now slept where his predecessor slept.

* * *

_**Wow... I really wanted to write a Lyra and Merlin scene...**_

_**Hope you liked it!  
**_


	11. Disaster

_**ENJOY and REVIEW**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Disaster **__**  
**_

* * *

Lyra didn't sleep that night, she was too busy thinking about how to get her hands on those keys.

And she wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried, she could never sleep near the man who murdered her love.

She slowly moved her way of the bed trying not to wake the king, and walked over to his bedside table, and carefully opened it.

Mordred turned over in his sleep, and faced her. But to her relief, he was still asleep.

She took the keys and ran quietly out of the room and headed for the dungeons, unseen and unheard by anyone.

"Merlin!" She whispered excitedly.

"Lyra!" He said, surprised. "You were supposed to come tomorrow night!"

"Well, why miss the chance?" He smiled, as she unlocked the cell door.

"Quick, lets go!" He said taking her hand and they ran out of the castle.

* * *

Mordred woke with a start, and saw his draw was wide open, and turned to where he thought Lyra was sleeping, but she wasn't there.

"Guards!" He called. Not a second later two guards entered the room, "Sound the warning bell! The warlock has escaped!"

"Yes, Mi lord!" And they ran out.

Mordred got of the fourposter bed and put on his clothes as fast as he could and ran out of the room and headed for the dungeons.

* * *

Lyra and Merlin jumped at the sound of the bells and ran faster. "We have to hide." Merlin muttered looking around for somewhere.

"Merlin! what about Gaius?" They turned back and ran to the physician's home, back in the castle.

They heard running footsteps and hid in the shadows. The guards sprinted past them, unaware of their presence and the two fugitives ran into Gaius's quarters.

"Merlin!" He called, shocked at their sudden arrival.

"Gaius! Please, we need your help!" Lyra started.

"Mordred is looking for us!"

"If he finds us who knows what he'll do!?"

Gaius just stood there, bewildered, until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hide!" Gaius hissed, The two of them hid in Merlin's room.

Gaius went to open the door, but soon stopped in his tracks when Mordred and about a dozen knights forced themselves into the room.

"Where are they!?" Mordred demanded.

"My lord?" Gaius replied, pretending to be confused.

Mordred scoffed. "Gaius, you healed me when I was a boy. Remember?" Gaius nodded, regretting that deeply.

"Good. And for that I wont kill you." Merlin tensed. "Now, tell me, old man, where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who!" Mordred hissed. "I wont ask you again, physician!" He warned.

Gaius sighed. "I cannot, for I know not of whom you speak, sire."

"Fine, guards, take him to the torture chamber." Mordred instructed them.

"Yes, my lord." They took Gaius's arms.

"No!" Lyra whispered. "Merlin... We can't let him-!"

Merlin gave her a comforting smile, he started to open the door of his room. "Merlin. No! He'll kill you! "

"I can't risk Gaius!" And he ran out. "I'm here!"

Mordred smiled, "I new you wouldn't let Gaius get hurt. How sweet." He mocked.

"It's not Gaius's fault. We came here." Merlin said.

"Where's the princess?!" Mordred demanded.

"I-I'm here..." Lyra got out of her hiding place.

Mordred smirked. "Restrain them!"

* * *

_**Reviews are now a matter of life and death... If you love/like Merlin...REVIEW! You'll save his life!**_


	12. Enchanted

**_This chapter's plot was thanks to .Slowlyx.X's review! _**

**_Enjoy, mes amies!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Enchanted_**

* * *

Merlin and Lyra were locked in two different cells, in the dungeon. Lyra was shaking all over, she was worried mostly about Merlin...

_What would Mordred do to him? _She dreaded the answer.

A moment later the cell door opened and Mordred came in. She stared at him her eyes full of fear and dread.

"Did you really think you could escape?" he asked angrily. "Where would you have gone!? I would've found you!"

Lyra didn't even realize he was removing her from the dark room and back into the bedroom.

"Wh-what are y-you going to d-do t-to Merlin?" She stuttered.

Mordred smirked, as he slammed and locked the door behind him. "What would you do in my place?" he hissed.

Lyra hadn't expected that question, and tilted her head to one side. "M-me?" Mordred nodded, still smirking. "I-I-I would've let-."

"-Him go?" She nodded. "Thats not what I will do." Mordred looked out of the window at the court yard and looked back at the scared princess.

"P-please..."

"What?" he snapped, unexpectedly.

"Don't hurt him." She pleaded. "He has done nothing-!"

"I wont hurt him..." Mordred's smirk grew. "I will leave him to rot in that cell till the day he dies."

Lyra gasped, that was worse then hanging or even beheading. It was torture! "No! please!"

"I've decided. Pleading wont change anything." He watched her sink on the floor then looked out at the court yard again.

She has already lost Arthur, she couldn't bare to lose Merlin too, he was like a brother to her. "W-why are you doing this?"

Mordred turned around to look at her again. "Haven't I been clear?" He sneered. "I want revenge."

"And you got it! What could you possibly have to gain by taking me and Merlin?" Lyra questioned.

Mordred curled his lips to a cruel and mischievous grin. "Merlin is powerful and a danger to my plan." He told her.

Lyra tilted her head again. "What plan?"

"You'll know soon enough." He replied.

Lyra let out a shaky breath. "A-and me? Why do you need me?"

Mordred laughed. "Is it not obvious?" Lyra shook her head. "I am going to marry you."

"No!" She protested. "I'll never marry you!"

Lyra could feel more tears fall down her face, but didn't wipe them.

"Are you hungry?" The King asked suddenly.

"W-what?"

"Sit." he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. "I will return shortly." and left, locking the door.

Lyra cried. She hated him. despised him... She would never marry him...

He returned a few minutes after he had left. He put a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat." He ordered, taking a plate for himself. They ate in silence and Lyra was getting stressed.

Mordred stood and went to her side. "Lyra, look at me." She didn't.

He took her cheek and she obeyed. "Good girl."

"Túce hwón frec ðu, Lyra. Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu."

Lyra's eyes changed from hatred to passion. "Mordred,"

"Yes, my love?" Mordred smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

**_Ohhhh... That probably made your eyes widen! lol _**


	13. Magical love part 1

_**Sooo, I've made this chapter as long as possible, but I'm completely shattered at the moment. But I promise, tomorrow afternoon, I will write more!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Magical love part 1**_

* * *

Lyra didn't understand what had just happened... _What did I say? I-I love him?...No! I mustn't betray Arthur!"_ But her heart thought differently.

"I-I-." Lyra was so confused. One moment she hated him and now...

Mordred smiled sweetly, "Whats wrong, my dear?"

"How...? Why...? What have you done to me?" She asked hesitantly.

He clicked his tongue. "I've done you a favor."

"What. Did. You. Do?" She demanded.

"I think it's time you get some look tired..." Lyra just stared into his beautiful eyes..._Wait- what!? Beautiful? Oh my god... Help me!_

"I am." She admitted after a while. "But that doesn't-..." He cut her off.

"Hush." Mordred said slowly and to her surprise, he carried her bridal style on to the bed,

"Good night, my love." Mordred said, smiling at his success. "I'm afraid I have work to do, I will return tomorrow evening... I love you." He blew a kiss and left.

"I love you too."_ Do I? I must see Merlin tomorrow and ask him what I should do..._

* * *

The next morning, Lyra got up slowly and dressed in a violet gown and left Arthur's old chambers and headed for the dungeons. _  
_

_"_None shall pass. King's orders." a guard said, putting his hand up, gesturing for her to stop. Lyra smiled sweetly.

"Surely that doesn't count for his love?"

The guards hesitated, but decided to let her in.

"Merlin?" She looked around, but she couldn't see him in any of the normal cells. "Merlin?"

She heard the clanging of chains, and Merlin's face appeared out of a high security cell.

"Lyra?" He asked, and she smiled again, but an ashamed smile.

"Merlin, I-."

"Lyra, I thought Mordred wouldn't let you down here?" He asked, confused.

"Well... I think I'm..." Merlin stared at her guilty gaze, perplexed in every way.

"Lyra, where are you going with this?" Merlin was getting worried.

"I think I'm falling for Mordred..." She didn't look him in the eyes, which had widened dramatically.

"W-what?" Merlin stuttered, shocked. "What about Arthur!?"

"I-I-I know, but after we ate, I don't know why...But I-I said that...that I...I Loved him!" she replied.

"Lyra...What did Mordred do to you?" Lyra tilted her head in confusion.

"N-nothing...He said he loved me too and..." Then she remembered. _he hissed something to me before I-_"He whispered something... I don't know what language it was...But I remember him looking me directly in the eyes..." _  
_

Merlin's eyes, if possible, widened more. "Lyra! He used magic!" Merlin stated. "Get me out of here and I'll try to help..." Lyra shook her head.

"Merlin, I can't... If I do... Mordred will find out and... You know..."

"Lyra, get Gaius...He'll help you." Lyra nodded and bid him farewell.

* * *

Lyra did as Merlin suggested and went to Gaius. "I need your help, Gaius." He nodded.

"What is it child?"

"I went to Merlin and he told me to come to you." she paused, letting out a jagged sigh. "I'm in love with Mordred." Gaius's eyes widened too.

"In love?"

"Merlin thinks he used magic..."

Gaius went into Merlin's chambers and bought an old book out and opened it, flicking through the pages as he placed it on the table.

"This is a book of spells and enchantment... There should be something in here for removing love spells..." He told her, and she nodded. "Here!" He pointed to a page with writing she didn't understand at all.

"Gaius...How can I do that? I know nothing of magic." she said.

"I once, many years ago, practiced magic..." Lyra already knew that, even before King Uther, Arthur's father had died. "But I can't do a spell as powerful as this...You must go back to Merlin, take this book to him, he'll know what to do."

Lyra nodded, and left the room, taking the leather binded book with her.

As she walked down the corridor, she was unaware of the figure following her...

* * *

_**So what do ya think?**_


	14. Magical love part 2

_**Magical love part 2**_

* * *

"Merlin!" Lyra cried.

"Lyra? Are you OK?" Merlin stood abruptly.

"Merlin! Gaius gave me this book, he said you'd know what to do..." She gave him the book, which just managed to fit through the small gap between the bars.

Merlin flicked through the pages and stopped on the same page Gaius did. "Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft!" he chanted. Nothing happened. Lyra still felt the same way for Mordred.

"It won't work Merlin! what am I to do?"

"Lyra, where is Mordred? Why is he allowing you to wonder around so freely?" Merlin questioned.

"He...he said he had work...to do...He'll return this evening..." Lyra answered, confused at his sudden question.

"I could use magic to get out of this cell," Lyra nodded. Merlin flicked through the pages some more.

"Atot-oilg, a chomlae." Nothing happened, "Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce!" Still nothing... "Lyra, stand back." She did as he bid and went as far as she possibly could.

Merlin focused all of his energy on the gate since he couldn't break Mordred's spell on the lock. "Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, ar-focraim atot-oilg! Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, atot-oilcfe, gìallfae dom," Merlin blew off the door making a loud crashing sound.

"Merlin! The guards!" Merlin grimaced.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that! Quickly!" He held out his hand a Lyra took it, then Merlin muttered a spell under his breath and they were somewhere in the forest.

"Merlin where have you taken me?" Lyra demanded to know.

* * *

Gwen was taken of guard. She had been wondering the castle walls looking for a job, until she saw a young girl, who reminded Gwen of Morgana, all apart from her eyes... They were as blue as the summer sky. Gwen followed her and waited outside Gaius's quarters listening to the conversation inside...but she couldn't hear them very well, she only got parts of the conversation.

"...used magic..." It was the girl who was speaking.

"...book of spells and enchantments... for removing love spells." Gwen gasped.

"How can I do that? I know nothing of magic." Gwen was getting more and more eager to find out who this girl is.

"...You must go back to Merlin, take this book to him, he'll know what to do." Merlin? _She knows Merlin too!? she must have been a friend of Arthur! _The thought of her dear friend made her heart sink. Gwen and Arthur weren't lovers, but they were very very close friends... And Guinevere missed him with all her heart._  
_

The girl opened the door and walked down the corridor, unaware of the figure following her...

They had reached the dungeons, the girl went through and the two guards said nothing, but when Gwen tried, one said, putting up his hand, "None shall pass, king's orders." He said.

"But the other lady went and you didn't stop her." she said, accusingly.

"Princess Lyra was Arthur Penndragon's love, and now King Mordred's. She has the right to do as she pleases!"

Gwen stared at the knight, mouth half open. It all made sense now! _Mordred is a druid after all! He has magic! He put a love spell on the princess! _Gwen wanted to help her, but she wouldn't be able to get passed the guards, so she'd knock on the Royal chamber's door tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D**_


	15. The Cave, again

_**Chapter 15: The Cave, Again**_

* * *

Mordred was working, as king he had many duties, but Mordred didn't mind. He had had his revenge... He won. But it was much easier then he thought. Arthur hadn't been hard to kill. Merlin was powerful, but he wasn't a danger to his plan in a cell in Camelot. That thought made Mordred smile.

"My lord?" Said a voice. Mordred turned his head to see Sir Leon pointing at something in front of them.

Mordred followed where the knight's finger was pointing, and saw, about fifty meters in front of them, two people. He recognized one, the other had their back facing them. "Merlin where have you taken me?" It was Lyra's voice he heard.

That was enough to make Mordred get of his horse and start running towards the couple. "Seize them!" The other knights followed his actions, removing their swords from their belts.

Merlin took Lyra's hand and they ran into the forest, Lyra was still trying to recover from the sudden new setting. "Merlin there" She pointed to a cave at the top of the hill. They ran inside, as far as the cave would allow. But when Lyra saw a body on floor she almost screamed. Merlin noticed and walked to her side.

"Lyra, what is-?" Merlin stared at the heap on the floor and gasped. "A-Arthur..."

Lyra could feel tears flooding down her face. and she sat on the ground, as Merlin sat next to the deceased king. "Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle." Merlin said, putting his hand on Arthur's chest.

Lyra looked up. "M-merlin? What are you d-doing?" she sobbed.

Merlin glanced at her. "Trying to cure him... If only Gaius was here..." It was then, Lyra remembered.

"Merlin. The book!" Merlin's face lit up momentarily as he took the book from inside his jacket.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn!" Nothing happened... "Licsar ge staðol nu..." still nothing...

"Merlin...It's... it's to late..."

"No it's never to late!" Merlin flicked through the pages of his book, until _he _remembered: the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah had once given Merlin a spell in order to cure Morgana from her cranium wound. At first the dragon didn't want to use his magic on the Witch, but Merlin forced him with his Dragonlord powers.

Even while the young warlock was chanting the spell, he could feel Kilgharrah's opposition and had to hold the hand he had above Morgana's head... He just couldn't remember the spell... and if he called Kilgharrah... Mordred was sure to find them.

* * *

Mordred and his knight's had arrived at the entrance of the cave. And Mordred, unlike Lyra and Merlin, recognized it. He smirked.

"I'll go in alone." He told his knights, who gave him puzzled looks in which the king chose to ignore. "Go back to Camelot."

"My lord, surely-..." One said.

"Go." Mordred repeated sternly.

They did as Mordred commanded and left Mordred alone.

As he got closer and closer to the end of the cave, he heard voices. "Licsar ge staðol nu..." Mordred's smirk vanished. They had found Arthur's body! Merlin was trying to cure him. "Merlin...It's... it's to late..." Lyra's voice was trembling.

"No it's never to late!" Mordred looked around the rock he was hiding behind and watched as Merlin put his hand over Arthur's head.

Mordred knew which spell he was going to use, and knew that it would work, so he made his presence known.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" Lyra's heart jumped happily at the sound of Mordred's voice. That frightened her.

She looked around and saw Mordred grinning at her. "Ic þé wiþdrífe!" Merlin was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Merlin!" Lyra screamed, running to her friend.

Mordred walked towards her and roughly pulled her of. "Merlin!" She reapeted.

"Look at me!" Mordred was irradiated when Lyra struggled against him trying to get to Merlin and he pushed her against the wall of the cave.

"Look at me..." He cooed, as he held her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Please. Let us go... We'll never return to Camelot! Please!" Lyra pleaded as she looked into his cold eyes which made her want to kiss him. But it was also the last thing she wanted to do... She felt so lost.

"Let you go?" Lyra nodded slightly. "You are to be my wife! My Queen! I will keep you in Camelot till the day you die!" He said harshly, his grip getting tighter.

* * *

He took her out of the cave, forgetting about Merlin and they headed ack to Camelot. Lyra was only happy that Merlin wasn't dead... Yet

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! But It's almost the holidays! I'll be updating faster! I promise!**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! ;D**_


	16. Motionless

**Happy end of the world everyone! **

* * *

_**Chapter 16: **_ _**motionless**_

* * *

Mordred threw Lyra into their chambers with no mercy and Lyra hit the floor and screamed as Mordred slammed the door.

Lyra stood up but didn't try to escape. "What were you doing!?" He demanded angrily after a few moments.

Lyra flinched but didn't answer. Mordred advanced on her and tugged roughly on her hair and leaned over her, yanking down on her hair. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled. Lyra cried in pain. When she didn't answer immediately he pulled harder on her hair.

"I-I don't know." she sobbed. Mordred let go of her hair and cupped her cheek.

"I want your honest answer." He said.

"Honestly... I don't know." Mordred saw the tears pouring down her cheek and on to his hand.

He slapped her, making her fall on the ground and knocking her out as she hit the hard, cold ground.

Mordred picked her up and placed her on the bed and wiped of the tears on her face.

* * *

_Gwen was going to knock on the Royal chambers door, but she knew it was a ad time when she heard shouting._

_ "ANSWER ME!" That made her jump, she assumed it was the king's voice._

_"I-I don't know." The princess sobbed. _

_"I want your honest answer." Said the voice from before._

_"Honestly... I don't know."  
_

_ Then she heard a cry of pain and a thud of something hitting the ground and she put her hand across her mouth, startled._

* * *

Merlin woke, hours later. "Lyra..." He said in barley a whisper. "Lyra. Lyra? LYRA!" He looked around, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

"Lyra! Oh my god...This is bad... Not good..." Merlin panicked. He remembered Mordred turning up then he was knocked out... But before? He looked around for clues. He saw his magic book on the floor and picked it up. "Healing spells?" He read out loud. Then he remembered... Arthur.

He looked around the cave and found Arthur lying motionless o the ground. He put his hand over his head and chanted: "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"

* * *

_**SOOO will Merlin's spell work? Or not? We'll see in the next chapter! ;D Unless it really is the end of the world tomorrow! :/ But I hardly doubt it! **_


	17. A Letter and After a Few Days of Death

_**Morgana is in this chapter, .Slowlyx.X practically begged me to put her in this fic... And well... You'll see...****  
**_

_**ENJOY & REVIEW!  
**__**:)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: A Letter and After a Few Days of Death **_

* * *

Mordred took one last look at Lyra and opened the door to his chambers and was shocked to see a servant girl leaning against the wall next to the door. "Whats your business here?" he demanded, making her eyes dart to him. He slammed the door again and pinned the girl to the wall.

"I...I... I was just passing, My lord." Gwen lied.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "You were listening, weren't you?" she shock her head.

Mordred let go of her. He was about to say something to her when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"My Lord!" a guard called.

"Leave us." Mordred ordered Gwen, who hurried away. _I have to get help...from anyone...The Princess needs it!_

"My Lord, We were guarding the dungeons door when the Princess Lyra came to visit the cells." Mordred smiled. He already knew that was hours ago...The guards must have been practicing what they were going to tell him... "I said, 'none shall pass. King's orders.' Then Princess Lyra said 'Surely that doesn't count for his love?'" Mordred laughed. _The potion has clearly worn of a bit now, then!_ "We hesitated, but decided to let her in..." The guard paused and looked at his companion...

"What?" Mordred asked.

"Well, My lord..." The other guard continued. "She kept leaving then came back almost all the morning...Until we...uh...we..." He trailed of.

"You what?" Mordred was getting bored now.

"We heard a crash... Then we went down to investigate and the prisoner and the Princess had vanished!"

Mordred laughed again, but knew that it was a little bit risky for letting Merlin live... He needs Merlin to bring Arthur to life to give him a proper execution when he returns... So all of Camelot will know to fear him.

"The Princess is fine. She is sleeping. Now go back to the dungeons." Mordred turned away, "I have things to do..."

The guards left without a fuss, but looked at Mordred, slightly confused at his behavior. Had it been Arthur, he would have ran to the dungeons himself and investigate. But Mordred just laughed...

* * *

Morgana Penndragon looked around her. _Why am I here? In this bloody hut in the middle of the bloody forest!? _She thought. _If I just stayed in Camelot and let Arthur become king, I would never have became queen! But sitting in this hut doing nothing doesn't get me very far either, does it? _

Morgana was lost... She had no grudge against her brother... She was only annoyed with her 'father' who pretended she was only his ward. But she wasn't! She was meant to be the future queen of Camelot! But Uther was dead now... She could just return to Camelot and beg for forgiveness and sleep in her large room again, and talk with her friends and all the stuff she used to do...

She was brought out of her thoughts when Aithusa, her dragon, made a noise from behind her. She looked at him, and realized he had a letter attached on the collar she put around his neck, encrusted with emeralds.

Morgana removed it and opened it.

_Morgana,_

_Mordred has taken the throne and Arthur is dead.  
_

_The Princess Lyra is going to be forced to marry Mordred.__  
_

_And we need your help. I know you want Arthur dead, but I thought that if he wasn't king,  
_

_You might help your friends... If you still think of us that way.  
_

_I believe in you Morgana, you are not evil, you only wanted magic to be accepted.  
_

_Your old maid,  
_

_Guinevere  
_

Morgana's eyes widened, Arthur's dead, Mordred king... Who is Princess Lyra? Morgana stood and went to grab a piece of parchment, and quill.

_Meet me in the Darkling woods at nightfall, _

_Morgana._

* * *

Merlin had been chanting for hours and almost fell asleep when he was smacked in the face by something, when he opened his eyes, he saw instantly, that Arthur was breathing. His heart filled with joy. But Merlin wouldn't wake him yet, Arthur needed rest. And Merlin was certain all the news would be to much for him to bare if he were too tired.

Merlin himself fell asleep and was woken by a harder smack then he had had before. "Merlin! Wake up!" Arthur's voice called.

Merlin woke and a huge grin appeared on his face, "How do you feel? You look great after a few days of death..." He thought out loud.

"I feel great!" Arthur said happily... _Not for long... _Merlin sighed.

"Arthur I have to tell you something... Or rather several..."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! I'm happy Arthur's alive again! Imagine what Lyra will do when she sees him! **_

_**Don't forget about the love potion and what Mordred's 'Things to do' are! tell me what you think! :D  
**_


	18. I'll ask you again

_**I guess it wasn't the end of the world then! :D YAY! so I can still keep writing! ^_^ YAY! (I didn't believe in it anyways!)**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: I'll ask you again**_

* * *

Merlin waited a few moments and Arthur waited impatiently. "Merlin, I'm practically starving. Lets eat something first." He said.

"No, Arthur. It's-." Arthur shook his head and cut Merlin of.

"May I remind you whose king Merlin?" Merlin shook his head this time.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you." Arthur looked at him confused. "Mordred is king."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Tell me more."

"When we came to the cave a few days ago, Mordred knocked me out and you were killed-." He was cut of again.

"Obviously not Merlin, I'm still breathing." Arthur gestured at himself.

"I bought you back with magic. Anyway, you were killed and Mordred, then he sent me to a cell in the dungeons of Camelot, using magic and he took Lyra with him. He's going to make her marry him." He told Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened even wider. "We're going to Camelot."

* * *

Mordred sat by the window, waiting for nightfall, he was going to meet Morgana in the Darkling woods. _What did she want?_ He wondered.

If she wanted to kill him because he was king, she would fail. Mordred's powers have grown, he is probably one of the most powerful druids to ever live. Morgana wouldn't stand a chance.

But maybe she just wanted to see him as a friend. Get him to take her in. So she can sneak around the castle like a mouse.

But Mordred wasn't stupid, he would capture her, kill her or leave her in the forest to die.

Morgana and Mordred were friends, but Mordred knew that if he was king, she would want him dead for sure.

He heard a groan from behind him and he looked towards the bed. Lyra had woken up.

"Good evening, my love." Mordred stood up and sat beside her. "Are you ready to tell me what you were doing in the forest?" Lyra looked at him, wide eyed as she remembered the last time he asked...

She didn't say a word. Mordred took her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "You're putting yourself in a bad position, Lyra. Tell me now, or you'll stay in this room until you do." He said, sternly.

"You can't keep me here forever." Lyra challenged.

Mordred smirked. "No, but after we are married, you won't." Lyra gasped.

Mordred looked at her sky blue eyes and held her wrist tighter. "I'll ask you again, What. Were. You. Doing?"

"I-I..."

"I'm waiting." Mordred urged her.

"Merlin... He... used magic and we..."

Mordred frowned, "Go on."

"We were in the dungeons first... then we were in the forest..." Lyra winced as Mordred crushed her fragile wrist in his strong grip.

"Why. Were. You. In. The. Dungeons?" Lyra looked down, she didn't want to tell him.

"I-I c-can't-." She stuttered.

He hit her again, making her cry out. "I'll be back tomorrow, I expect you to tell me."

Lyra didn't answer as Mordred locked the door and left for the Darkling woods.

* * *

_**Anyone guess what the next chapter is gonna be called? It's pretty obvious don't you think?**_

_**ANYWAY, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE AGAIN REVIEW!  
**_


	19. A meeting in the Darkling woods

**_Chapter 19: A meeting in the _****_Darkling woods_**

* * *

Mordred waited for Morgana. He had been waiting some time now, and he was becoming impatient. He was about to leave when he heard a rustle in the trees. "Morgana?"

"Mordred, my old friend." Morgana greeted.

"What is it Morgana? Why have you summoned me here?" He asked her.

Morgana smiled. "I have news for you." She took out a parchment from her dress and handed it to him. It was a letter. "It seems she in Camelot doesn't want you as their king."

Mordred opened the letter and read it.

_Morgana,_

_Mordred has taken the throne and Arthur is dead.  
_

_The Princess Lyra is going to be forced to marry Mordred.__  
_

_And we need your help. I know you want Arthur dead, but I thought that if he wasn't king,  
_

_You might help your friends... If you still think of us that way.  
_

_I believe in you Morgana, you are not evil, you only wanted magic to be accepted.  
_

_Your old maid,  
_

_Guinevere_

"Mordred. Who is Princess Lyra?" Morgana asked, changing the subject.

Mordred smirked darkly. "My bride to be. She was Arthur's love. Now she belongs to me."

"My friend, you are doing well." Morgana said.

"Indeed."

"But you are not royal." Morgana added.

"If I marry Lyra, that will not matter." Mordred told her.

"I am the rightful queen of Camelot!" Morgana hissed.

"Come back to Camelot with me, I have a plan.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed._**


	20. Ruby

**_Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while... ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Ruby**_

* * *

Lyra couldn't sleep, she wondered if Merlin had managed to revive Arthur from the dead... _Was that even possible_? she wondered. She hoped he had... Their could be hope if he was alive. But Lyra wasn't a fool, she was young but not a fool. She knew Mordred wouldn't let her out of the room if their was a hundred feet monster in the castle. She wouldn't ask him... She would have to escape. If she didn't her life would be a living hell! But she feared that if she did he would hunt her down...

She was taken from her thoughts when there was a loud knock on her door. She new straight away that it was not Mordred, so she called, "Come in!"

A knight, she knew as sir Lion entered the room. "My Lady, the king has sent me to inform you that the Lady Morgana will be staying as a guest here for a while." He said, Lyra could see in his eyes that he didn't like the idea one bit. Lyra had never met the witch, but she had a feeling that she must be very evil if Mordred has taken her in as a guest instead of a prisoner.

"My lady? Is all well?" Sir Lion looked concerned.

Lyra had a bruise on her cheek, where Mordred had slapped her. She felt sick, hungry and tired. "I-I...I..."

"Shall I get the physician?" He asked, seeing her bruise and the shadows under her sapphire eyes.

Lyra nodded and as Sir Lion closed the door behind him, she fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Morgana had settled well back into her old chambers. "I trust everything is to your liking my Lady?" Asked Morgana's maiden, Gwen. Gwen was annoyed, it was her own fault for sending that letter to her in the first place. Morgana betrayed her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Gwen." She replied. "I have a favor to ask."

Guinevere nodded. "I want you to go to the king, and give him this." Morgana gave her a ruby.

"Of course, My Lady." Gwen was almost out of Morgana's chambers when Morgana called to her.

"And Gwen, do be careful..." She said with a smile.

That confused Gwen, but she did as Morgana had told her and headed for the Royal chambers.

* * *

Gaius headed for the Royal chambers and bumped into Gwen as soon as they reached the door. "Gwen? What are you doing here?" He asked. Guinevere was the person he least expected to see there, in front of the door to the Royal bedroom.

"Morgana told me to give this jewel to his majesty, the King." She showed him the ruby.

Gaius could feel magic. It was powerful. He didn't have much magic, in fact, he barely had any, but he could feel it. The ruby was cursed.

"Of course, lets go in together." Gaius hoped that whatever the ruby was, it wasn't a danger to anyone. If it was cursed, Mordred would probably die...Which in most cases, wouldn't be that bad. But Gaius knew that if it was something to be used as a weapon, Camelot would be in deep trouble.

They knocked on the doors and heard a frail voice from behind the door. "Yes..." They entered.

Gaius went straight to the bed and put his hand over Lyra's head. "My lady, if you don't mind my asking, where did this happen?" Lyra didn't answer until after a few moments. "Here..." She said quietly.

"Who did it?" Lyra shook her head. If she told Gaius, she feared Mordred would hurt him, if she did.

"I-I can't." she sobbed.

"OK, well I'll do what I can-." At that moment the door opened and Mordred entered the room.

Gaius and Gwen bowed. "Leave us. Now." He ordered darkly.

"My lord, The Lady Morgana told me to give you this..." She held out the ruby and the King took it.

"Get Out."

They left, closing the door behind them, Mordred stared at the ruby and laughed. "She is." He muttered.

Lyra watched him pace the room, but didn't say anything. She was trying to hear what he was muttering. "...Morgana...curse...death..."

* * *

Hours later, Arthur and Merlin snook into the castle. It wasn't exactly difficult, but it wasn't exactly easy either. "Merlin, distract those guards," Arthur pointed at two guards, who were standing near the doors of Morgana's chambers. "We'll hide in there until we-I mean you-come up with a plan to get Lyra out of here." He whispered.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

Arthur grinned. "I'm going to find my Princess." He said.


	21. Special Rumors

_**Chapter 21: special**** rumors **_

* * *

Merlin knocked out the guards very quickly, but he didn't realize how much noise he was making.

To Merlin's horror, Morgana's doors opened to reveal Morgana herself. "Morgana!" He said, shocked and worried.

"Merlin?" She said, also shocked. Merlin backed away from her, and Morgana noticed. "Look, Merlin...I've switched...With Arthur gone I see now, I've been an idiot...And it's all thanks to Gwen that I'm here. Merlin...I hope you can forgive me?" She said staring directly into Merlin's eyes, making sure he knew it was not a lie.

"Morgana-." Merlin was cut of by a loud noise from behind him. Arthur.

Merlin turned to see Arthur raising his sword, "Merlin!"

"Arthur?" Morgana blurted, stunned.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Arthur questioned, placing his sword a center-meter from her neck.

"Arthur, she's on our side. She's switched." Merlin said.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur...I thought you were dead..." Morgana said, still stunned.

Arthur's eyes widened. "I was...But that's not important...Lyra is."

"The Princess?" Morgana asked, He nodded.

"I've heard some rumors that Mordred and her will wed tomorrow at noon."

* * *

Lyra had fallen asleep and Mordred had hidden the ruby somewhere only he would find it. He thought it was still cursed. But what he didn't know was that Guinevere had held it long enough to remove the curse from the jewel.

He was waiting for Lyra to wake. He had been waiting almost an hour and was becoming impatient.

He nudged her awake. "I have something to tell you." He said.

"W-what?" She asked, tiredly.

"We wed tomorrow." He got up to leave.

"No!" She screamed, to his surprise.

"Yes. I'll have a servant bring you your gown. But now, my love, I have some wedding arrangements to attend to. You should get some rest." And just like that, Mordred left, locking the door behind him.

"No..." Lyra tried to sleep, but no matter how tired she was, she could not.

Once a marriage was over...There was no going back... and Lyra knew that.

_Merlin... Where are you? _She thought miserably.

* * *

_**Sooooooo How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_ Who can guess what will happen to Gwen? _****_  
_**


	22. Dark reality

_**Chapter 22: Dark reality**_

* * *

_****_Gwen felt strange...Ever since she had the ruby...She felt...Different. _Whats happening to me? _She wondered. Did Morgana do anything to it? She wasn't sure.

She decided to go to Gaius. "I think I have a fever..." She told him, not sure what to say.

"I see." He said, and he put his hand on her head, "Indeed. How long have you been like this?" He asked her, removing his hand.

She thought it was est to tell him the truth, "When I gave the jewel to the King." She said.

His eyes widened for a second and he stiffened. He needed Merlin for this kind of thing.

"You should stay here for a while, Gwen. I'm not certain...But this could be serious."

* * *

Morgana had let Arthur and Merlin hide in her chambers until they came up with another plan. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about the ruby...But she could tell Arthur didn't trust her. If she wanted his trust...She'd have no choice.

"Um...If you're wondering how to kill Mordred. I've already got that covered." She told them.

They turned to her. "How?" They said together.

"A cursed ruby." She said. "If he held it long enough, he'll die." She said.

"Thats great." Merlin said.

Arthur glanced at him, it annoyed him that they both had magic and he was helpless against both.

* * *

Lyra woke. She was getting married today. She didn't want to get up, she saw her white strapless plain gown on a chair. It was beautiful. If it was her and Arthur's wedding, she'd love it. But Mordred's and hers... She'd rather use it as an escape dress.

She had a plan.

* * *

Mordred had had the throne room decorated with white roses and a red rug from the doors to the throne. He was walking outside. He was thinking about Morgana. She tried to kill him. She would pay the price, he'd made sure of that.


	23. A Happy Reunion

_**Chapter 23: A happy reunion. **_

* * *

Lyra put on her wedding gown. It was comfortable and it fitted her perfectly, a great escape dress. She took a turquoise cape from her wardrobe and put it on. All she needed now, was her horse.

She went to the door, but when she tried to open it, she forgot, it was locked. She looked over at the balcony. "Oh, no." She whimpered. Lyra may be brave, but the one thing, apart from Mordred, was heights.

She looked around the room for some rope, but there was none to be found. Lyra started to panic. She had to get out of that room, if she didn't she'd have no choice but to go through with the wedding.

There was a knock on the door, _What? They're early! _She thought, her heart was aching. "C-come in." She said. The person out side the door tried to open it, but couldn't, she then heard a women's voice whisper something and the door opened. The lady had beautiful raven curls that went to the bottom of her back and beautiful pale green eyes. Lyra had never seen her before.

"Who are you?" She asked the women who was looking at her cape.

"My name is Morgana Penndragon." Lyra gasped.

"You betrayed Arthur." She stated. Morgana looked on the floor, ashamed.

"I did. But I've been helping them hide in the castle since yesterday. They are here to get you out of here." She said. Lyra didn't believe her.

"Arthur's dead." She said. _Unless...Did Merlin manage to revive him? _

"Yes, he did." Lyra almost jumped out of her skin.

"How did you do that?"

Morgana laughed. "I'm a high priestess. Come with me." She gestured for Lyra to follow. She was excited, she thought she'd never see Arthur or Merlin again.

* * *

Gwen was feeling horrible. She felt like death its self. "Gaius... I think I'm..." He sat beside her.

"You are not going to die, Guinevere. I promise." He assured her, but at this point nothing could.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Mordred said from behind him. "It looks to me like this servant saved my life." Gaius stood from his stool, so the king could sit down.

"Wh-what do you mean, My lord?" Gwen asked.

Mordred smiled cruelly down at her. "You are a stupid girl aren't you? first you send a letter to your previous enemy, and bring her here, then she gives you a ruby, and you held it to long and took the curse from it and now you are going to die. It's your own fault."

"My lord, if I could take a look at the ruby, Gwen might stand a chance." Mordred turned to see Gaius standing and watching him with weary eyes.

"I think not. The jewel has been destroyed, and each piece has been sent to a different place buried." Mordred smiled evilly. "She will die."

"But, My lord-." Mordred cut him off.

"Now, If you don't mind, I've got my wedding to attend to."

* * *

Morgana opened her chamber doors but Lyra looked around and Arthur wasn't anywhere. Morgana saw on Lyra's face that she had doubts.

"Behind the screen." Lyra ran to the other side of the room and looked behind the screen, and there sat Merlin and Arthur. "Arthur!" she said blissfully.

"Lyra!" He greeted in return, also blissfully.

"Arthur I've missed you so." Lyra said, hugging him. "Merlin, thank you for bringing him back." She hugged him to.

"Sorry to break the reunion, but the wedding is in one hour." Morgana warned them.


	24. Loyalty

_**Chapter 24: Loyalty**_

* * *

Morgana led Lyra back to her chambers, both unwilling.

Morgana left her at the door and wished the princess luck. As Lyra closed the door and turned around, she was surprised to see Mordred sitting on a chair with a half eaten apple in his hand. "Where were you?" He asked her, and eyebrow raised. His voice was calm, but his eyes were full of anger.

Lyra hadn't moved since she saw Mordred sitting there... She knew to well that if she did tell him the truth Arthur, Morgana and Merlin would be in danger. And if she lied...Mordred would do something horrible.

"I was...I was..." Mordred was becoming impatient, and Lyra could see that. "I went to the village..." She lied.

Mordred threw the apple on the floor. "In your wedding dress? How odd..." He stood up and advanced on her. "I also recall locking the door." He reminded her. "You had help." Lyra stared at a crack on the floor and tried to ignore Mordred's piercing glare.

"No...I-I-" Mordred cut her of.

"Silence. You will regret this." He told her gripping hardly on her chin and forced her pale eyes to meet his. "If anything goes wrong today, you'll be locked in the dungeons until you show some loyalty." He spat.

Lyra didn't cry, she was used to his threats. She just looked up into his eyes and shuddered.

* * *

Mordred was right. Gwen was dying and there was nothing Gaius could do.

He estimated she had two days left. She hadn't spoken for a while and she was sweating all over.

There was an unexpected knock on the door and Gaius went to open it. "Who is-? Merlin?" It was. Merlin had decided to see him before the wedding and tell him the plan.

"Gaius, I have no time to explain. Arthur wants to rescue Lyra. Morgana is helping us and- Who is that?" He said so fast Gaius took a moment to come around.

"Merlin...I need your help...'Tis Gwen. A ruby cursed her." Merlin remembered Morgana telling Arthur and him about a ruby...

* * *

Arthur and Morgana waited awkwardly and quietly together, waiting for Merlin to return.

"How long now?" Arthur asked her.

Morgana glanced at him. "I don't know... Soon." She answered.


	25. A Wedding Disaster

**_Chapter 25: A Wedding disaster_**

* * *

**__**Mordred had sent two servants to help Lyra with her hair and accessories. Lyra sat in silence as Sefa and Eira braided her long dark hair. Sefa had picked out a silver tiara with diamonds encrusted on it. "It is beautiful, Mi lady." She told Lyra. "The king would-" Lyra cu her off.

"It is lovely, but I do not deserve it. The king would think it too plain." Lyra wanted everything to be perfect, if not, Mordred would punish her or someone else.

"Maybe this one?" Eira asked, handing her another tiara with emeralds in them. Lyra shock her head.

"This one is beautiful" Sefa showed her a blue topaz and silver tiara that matched her favorite necklace.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Lyra said putting it on and then putting her necklace with a single topaz hanging around the sliver.

She looked like a true princess but she didn't feel like one. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage... Never taking wing.

There was a knock on the door. "My Lady, it's time!" someone called and then left without opening the door. Lyra's stomach churned.

_Arthur will save me...He will...He'll save me... _She kept telling her self as she walked towards the throne room, where everyone waited for her.

Mordred waited at the end of the hall with a smirk on his face, he would soon be a true king. The doors opened and Mordred could see, as Lyra walked down the aisle, was even more paler then usual.

She was next to Mordred now, and Lyra never looked into his eyes. It amused him.

The priest started his speech, "Kingdom of Camelot, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and His bounty of Angels to join together this Man and this Woman in a binding of life; it is an honorable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound."

He then turned to Mordred. "My lord, Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Mordred's smirk grew. "I will."

The priest then turned to Lyra. "Princess Lyra, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Lyra looked at Mordred, who had now a serious look on his face, _Where is Arthur? He should be here by now! _Mordred smiled,

_Say it, now. Or he will die. _Mordred's voice was so clear in her head, she nodded, "I-I will..." she sighed. Mordred had a hint of victory in his eyes.

How did Mordred know about Arthur? Did Morgana betray them? What about Merlin...is he OK? Are they all OK.

* * *

After the wedding, when Mordred and Lyra were alone Lyra demanded to know what Mordred had done to her friends and Mordred showed her alright. He led her to the dungeons were Morgana, Merlin and Arthur were all chained and behind bars.

"Nooo!" She cried running to the bars. "Let them out!" She yelled at Mordred.

He scoffed. "No. I don't think so. If you should defy one more time... They will hang." He said, grabbing her forearm and pulling her back. "Come on." He said as she struggled against him. "Don't be stupid, wife. I've warned you, now come." He hissed dragging her back to their chambers.

* * *

_**Soooooooooo what do you think?**_


	26. A risky plan and a tragic death

_**Chapter 26: A risky plan and a tragic death.**_

* * *

Lyra was dragged into their chambers. "Let me go, please! I beg you!"

"Be quiet." He hissed placing her on the bed. Lyra was alarmed when he started to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing?" She sobbed. He paused with his actions and glanced at her.

"I said be quiet" He hissed dangerously. Lyra was so scared she didn't know what to do anymore. She was so alone.

He had finished removing his clothes and he got on the bed and started pulling at Lyra's but she pulled away. "Leave me alone!" She said receiving a slap on the face.

"You do not give me orders. Ever." Mordred had removed her tiara, necklace, and shoes. "Turn around. Now." He said.

Lyra wanted to run away, she didn't care where as long as Mordred wasn't with her. But she couldn't. If she did, Arthur and her friends would die, and she would do anything for them not to get hurt. She turned her back to Mordred and he started to undo her dress. She started to shake.

He had removed her clothes completely now and Lyra felt like dying. "Please...don't." She begged.

He was on top of her and entered her roughly. Her blood stained the white sheets of the bed and she screamed. "Still a virgin? Then I should warn you, this will hurt like hell." He went faster and deeper. It lasted forever but by the time Mordred had finished Lyra's body was so full of pain, the princess couldn't move. She was ashamed. All Lyra could do now was lie there and cry.

Mordred got dressed and left. He had been gone for about ten minutes when Lyra realized that the only thing Mordred didn't remove was the ring... She tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. He had put a spell on it. She was certain.

* * *

Gwen hadn't moved for a while and hours after losing her maidenhood, Lyra came to the Physician's room.

"Hello...?" She called softly. "Gaius?" He wasn't there. But she could she someone at the end of the room and she ran over. It was Gwen.

"Mi lady... I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

"For what?"

Gwen smiled weekly. "Gaius is to be...to be..."

Lyra started to worry. "To be what?"

"Executed." She said. "Mordred knows...He was listening when Merlin told Gaius of the plan to save you. And its to late to save me...He left me in this room to die."

"No. You will not die. Gwen you are my friend. Please live. Live for me... for Arthur.

Gwen's eyes closed and her body was limp and she was cold. "Gwen? Gwen no. Wake up!"

There was a sound from behind her. "Gwaine?" She said, stunned.

"Yeah...I came to see Gwen but... Sorry." He said. And she nodded.

"Gwaine Arthur...He's alive. Mordred put him in the dungeons. We must help them escape.

He shock his head. "We'd get caught. And besides, you're not meant to be here." He said.

"I wanted Gaius for...Anyway. Gwen said he's going to hang! We can't let that happen. We need him and he's our friend! Gwaine please!" She begged.

Taken by Lyra's large eyes, Gwaine nodded. "OK, but it wont be easy." Lyra hugged him.

* * *

"This isn't good, is it." Merlin said, annoyed.

Morgana looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "It's your fault we're here. If you hadn't gone and revealed our plans to Gaius. He wouldn't hang and we wouldn't be in this mess!" She hissed.

"You shouldn't have given that ruby to Gwen! It's going to kill her!" Merlin argued back.

"Shut it, both of you. We need a plan." Arthur said, getting frustrated with the fighting.

"I have one." Merlin said. Morgana raised her eyebrows.

_You're lying. _She told him mentally.

Merlin sighed. _You're right, but we can't let Arthur give up. His heart is broken, Morgana! If he gives up now, everything will be lost. _Morgana nodded.

"I have one...But it'll be risky." Morgana said, looking at Arthur.

"Go on." He said.

"We need to get Lyra, get as far from Camelot as we can. Maybe we could go to Cenred's Kingdom-."

"No. Cenred is an enemy. I do not seek his protection, Morgana. Merlin, whats your plan?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Forget that." A voice said from behind them. Gwaine stood holding a set of keys in his right hand. "We're going to The Forests of Balor." he said.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here? How did you get those keys?" Arthur asked.

"Wait a second, The Forests of Balor? Are you insane? Thats where Arthur almost got eaten alive by spiders. You can't be serious?" Merlin said.

Arthur shuddered, that was one of his worst memories. "Merlin. It was only in the cave. And besides, we wont be going in there ever." He said seriously.

"Fine. We go then. But how did you get those keys?" Morgana asked Gwaine.

He smiled. "Lyra knows about the plan... In fact she came up with it. She should be waiting outside in the Darkling woods at midnight tonight. If she's not there, there's only one place she would be; Her chambers. And if it's locked, it doesn't matter because I have the keys!" He looked so proud of himself, he always did.

"Right... But if Mordred finds Lyra again... She is still his wife and..." Merlin trailed of when he saw Arthur frown slightly. He could never marry her now.

"We leave tonight. Leave us here until then." Morgana said, Gwaine nodded and left them, putting the keys safely in his pocket.

* * *

_**S**__**orry I killed Gwen, but that had to happen. Hope you enjoyed! 3**_


	27. A Change of Plan

_**Chapter 27: A Change of Plan**_

* * *

Lyra waited by the window waiting... Waiting for the sun to go down. It was then, usually, it was then, when Mordred left. She didn't know where he went all those other times, but she didn't care; all Lyra wanted to do was leave this place she used to call home.

She was looking at her ring, she remembered that the stone had changed from diamond to a blue topaz...But now it was a Rhodonite with the same shiny silver wrapping around it. She wondered what he did to it... But it wasn't painful, it just wouldn't budge.

It was getting dark outside and there was a knock outside. "Come in!" She called.

It was, to Lyra's surprise, Sefa entered the room. "Sefa. Is all well?" She asked her. Sefa nodded.

"My lady, his majesty has told me to get you ready." Lyra's eyes widened.

"For what?"

"The feast... My lady..." Sefa looked confused at Lyra's shocked face.

Lyra kept pacing the room. "Sefa... Can you send a message to Sir Gwaine?" Sefa looked puzzled but she nodded.

She wrote a note quickly and gave it to Sefa.

* * *

Gwaine was preparing for the long journey ahead. And just as he had finished there was a light knock on the door. "Hello!" he called.

"Sir," Sefa curtsied. "The princess Lyra told me to pass on this message."

"Yes..." Gwaine hoped it was good news, taking the letter.

_Gwaine,_

_You must get Arthur and the others including Gaius, out as soon as possible,  
_

_Sefa has informed me that there is to be a feast.  
_

_I must show my face there or Mordred will be suspicious__.  
_

_I will meet you in the Darkling woods, if I'm not there by midnight leave without me.  
_

_Lyra.  
_

He looked up, alarmed. _Leave without the Princess? Arthur wouldn't leave without her. _Gwaine knew that.

"Thank you, you may go." He said to Sefa, who left without another word. When Sefa was gone, Gwaine took all of the belongings and ran to the dungeons.

"Gwaine! Your early!" Arthur stated.

"No time to explain, We have to leave now!" Gwaine said quickly, unlocking the door and there shackles and Gaius's too.

They ran out of the castle, miraculously, unseen by anyone. When they arrived at the Darkling woods, Arthur looked around. "Where's Lyra?" He asked.

"We should wait... Here... Read this." Gwaine gave Arthur the letter.

"No. I wont leave her with that-!" Merlin cut him off.

"Dollophead" He said.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Dollophead" Arthur answered for Merlin. "Merlin's favorite insult." Merlin smiled cheekily.

"Pardon me, My lord, but what are you going to do now?" Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at Gwaine. "We wait."


	28. A Servant's Aid

_**Chapter 28: A Servant's Aid**_

* * *

_****_Sefa returned to Lyra and helped her put on a dark purple gown. "Why are we having a feast, anyway?" Lyra asked.

"To celebrate your wedding of course!" Sefa answered like it was the most obvious thing. "The king said you had prepared a speech-"

Lyra tensed, "What? Speech? No! I haven't-!"

"Mi lady... I don't mean to speak out of term, but...Something is going on with the king and you, isn't there?" Sefa looked at her as Lyra ran her fingers in her dark hair.

"Sefa, I trust you. So I'm going to tel you, but you cannot say anything to anyone - including Eira. OK?" Sefa nodded eagerly. "So..." Lyra told Sefa everything.

"Oh my... Mi lady-"

Lyra shock her head. "Sefa, your my friend, call me Lyra. Please."

"Lyra, you can't stay here." Sefa said.

"That was the plan, but I need to leave the feast early, somehow." Sefa smiled.

"I think I can help with that..."

"How?"

"I could distract Mordred."She said simply.

Lyra shock her head. "Thats dangerous, Sefa. You'd be risking your life."

"My life isn't as important as yours." Sefa said. "And anyway, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

The feast was boring, in Lyra's opinion anyway. "Show me your ring." Mordred had said suddenly.

She did as he bid and held out her hand and Mordred took it, looking at the ring and he put his finger on it and it transformed back into a diamond. He smiled. "Good." He said. And without another word, he let go and continued eating.

Lyra wanted to know what he'd done and, "Mordred?" She asked slightly shyly.

"Yes, my love?" He said in a annoyingly seductive tone.

"What did you to the ring?" She asked, staring at it.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Mordred sneered. He then called Sefa over to poor him some wine, which she stained Mordred's tunic. Sefa winked at Lyra who realized that was only chance to escape.

She ran to the Darkling woods and all of her friends had gone, only Arthur stood waiting for her in the moonlight. "Arthur." Lyra said breathlessly.

"Lyra." He hugged her.

"Where are the others?" Lyra asked.

"They're waiting in a cave." Arthur said, Lyra's eyes widened. "Not the cave I died in." He had noticed Lyra's shocked face in the darkness.

They walked for a while and when they reached the tiny cave Lyra was embraced by all her friends. "We thought you weren't coming!" Merlin told her.

"I couldn't stay with _him_! But we haven't finished there yet. Theres two others who need saving." She stated.

"Who?"

Lyra sighed. "Sefa and Eira. If it wasn't for Sefa I'd still be at the feast. And Eira is my friend too. I wont leave them. Sefa's life is in danger, we must save her." Everyone stared at her, stunned.

"Lyra, we can't go back, now. It's too dangerous." Gaius said.

Gwaine thought for a moment before, "No you can't. But Mordred doesn't know I've gone. Does he?" Arthur shock his head.

"It's too dangerous."

"I love Eira. I'm not about to leave her." He said sternly. The rest of them exchanged worried glances before falling into dreamless sleeps.

* * *

_**Gwaine's so sweet!**_


	29. Your fate still lies in me

**_Chapter 29: Your Fate Still Lies In Me _**

* * *

When everyone woke they found Gwaine's place empty. "We have to help him." Lyra said.

"Do what?" Gwaine asked from behind her, Sefa and Eira by his side.

Lyra embraced them. "I was worried sick!" She stated, giving Gwaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Arthur?" He asked her.

"Here!" Arthur shouted from behind a tree.

Gwaine laughed as Arthur fell on the ground after tripping over a root from the tree he was behind. "What were you doing over there?" Morgana asked.

"I was guarding..." He said as Lyra helped him up.

Gwaine was silent for a while. "Mordred is coming. I don't know how he found us but he knows where we are." He said.

"It's my fault." Sefa said. "Mordred was going to hang Eira unless I told him where you were. I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault, Sefa." Lyra assured her. "If t wasn't for you, I'd be locked in my own chambers at this precise minute."

"We should get a move on, or we'll all be dead by this afternoon." Merlin said, looking around for any sign of Mordred or knights.

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin. But you're right." Arthur jested to lighten everyones moods. It worked.

They ran through the forest unsure where they were heading, all they knew was that if they were caught, they'd be in a lot of trouble. "We should split up, it'll be harder to track us." Arthur declared. "Merlin you go with Lyra. Gwaine you go with Sefa and Eira. And I'll go with Gaius."

Merlin and Lyra ran together and minutes later the others footsteps were unheard.

"We'll never out run them! We're only on foot, they've got horses!" Merlin shouted, much to Lyra's annoyance.

"If you keep bellowing like that they will find us easily!" She hissed.

They had ran for hours. "I'm starving!" Merlin stated.

A few minutes later they had come across two dead rabbits on the floor. "Oh, rabbits!" Just as Merlin was about to pick them up, Lyra noticed there was a trap and pushed him out of the way. Without warning, she was in a net handing from a tree.

"Merlin!" Lyra yelled. "Cut the rope!" She said.

Merlin looked around for the rope but when he found it he realized it was too high to cut, even with magic. "I can't, it's too high!"

"Find Arthur! Quickly!" She ordered.

* * *

Lyra had fallen asleep in the net and was awaken when she came tumbling down and fell on her back.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Mordred asked her, Lyra tried to get up, but Mordred put his boot on her stomach. "Not so fast!" He chuckled at her pathetic attempt to escape.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

Mordred laughed. "Why should I? You are my wife after all."

"I will never e yours!" She cried as his boot pushed down on her.

Mordred grinned. "You keep telling yourself that, but just know, your fate still lies in me."

"My fate lies with Arthur!"

"There's no point denying it, my love. You're mine." He puled her up by her hair, and got a knight to tie her up. Then they headed back to Camelot.

"I will find your precious Arthur and when I do, I'll drive this sword in him. You'll be there when I do." He walked away locking the royal chamber door behind him...


	30. So many questions

**_Chapter 30: _****_ So many questions..._**

* * *

Merlin, for the first time in his life, was lost. It was dark, and cold. "Don't worry princess, you'll be free soon..." He would reapet as the hours past.

He decided to make camp when he could hardly see, it would be too risky to continue in the night. He was still hungry. The rabbits were under the net, Merlin thought held Lyra.

He had been an idiot! Why would two dead animals be in the middle of a clearing in a forest? He could imagine the look on Arthur's face when he finds out what Merlin did.

Merlin couldn't sleep, the thought of Lyra's fate taunted him beyond belief. Arthur would kill him! And so would Lyra, if she ever got the chance to before Arthur.

* * *

Gwaine, Sefa and Eira met Arthur, Morgana and Gaius but they were all worried when Merlin and Lyra hadn't met them after a morning of waiting. "We have to go find them." Arthur said, thinking about Lyra.

"We can't go back now. They might be here soon!" Gwaine said. About three minutes after that, they all turned their heads towards a rustling sound in the forest.

"Sire! Gwaine...Everyone!" Merlin's voice echoed through the tree's and Merlin emerged from them.

Everyone else's question was obvious: "Where's Lyra?!"

Merlin went pale. "Well, she...um..."

"Are you going to tell us?" Arthur asked, irritated.

"Yes... She was caught in a trap..."

Arthur, without another word followed Merlin's footprints in the forest and the others followed.

* * *

Lyra was looking out of her window, thinking about everything Arthur and she once did together... Before everything changed. Before Mordred ruined it. Ruined everything! She didn't understand why he wanted revenge... Lyra still had that memory stuck in her head.

_"Who are you?" She had asked him. Mordred smiled, and advanced on her._

_"The more important question is: What am I going to do to you?"_

_Lyra looked up to meet his cold gaze and her eyes widened dramatically when his eyes flashed gold and her wrists were bound together._

_He was about to pick her up, when Arthur's footsteps got louder. "One word and he dies." Mordred whispered in her ear._

_She had started shaking when Arthur stepped around the horses. "Now, where-?" When Arthur saw the 'stranger' he drew his sword._

_Mordred stepped around Lyra and walked up to Arthur. "You don't remember me do you?" Mordred asked. "You saved my life once, many years ago."_

_"Mordred." Arthur stated. Mordred smirked._

_"Hello, Arthur."_

_"Why are you here?" Arthur asked. Mordred looked at Lyra, who was still very confused._

_"Revenge." Mordred said darkly, looking back at the king._

_"What wrong have I done you, Mordred?" Arthur asked._

_Mordred scoffed angrily. "You destroyed my home and family."_

_"Your people kidnapped Morgana." Mordred laughed._

_"No, Arthur. She came to us." Mordred said. "We saved her. And your stupid servant led you right to the camp!"_

_"Merlin? How did he know?" Arthur looked puzzled._

_Mordred laughed again. "Merlin has saved your life more times then you could ever imagine!" Mordred smiled, knowing what the King's reaction would be. "He's a sorcerer." Lyra's eyes widened again._

_"WHAT!?" Arthur yelled, making Lyra jump and Mordred smile._

_"Anyway." Mordred said, getting to the point. "You destroyed my home, and my family. And now, It's my turn to take yours." Mordred gestured to Lyra and Arthur clutched his sword tighter as Mordred walked towards Lyra._

_"Don't you dare harm her!" He threatened._

_"Harm her?" Mordred repeated, stroking Lyra's hair. "No, Arthur, It's you I want to harm..." Arthur ran forwards his sword aiming for Mordred's chest._

_Mordred had shouted something that Lyra and Arthur didn't understand, sending Arthur flying into a tree, where he lay unconscious._

_"Arthur!" Lyra ran towards Arthur, only to be caught by Mordred._

_"No, no, Princess" Mordred bent down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine now."_

_And then, they had appeared at the cave..._

What Lyra didn't understand was the fact that Arthur was only following his father's orders and didn't want to destroy it. But Uther is dead so now, they should be equals. Arthur even saved Mordred's life!

Maybe Lyra could convince Mordred to stop this madness and let her go, he could keep Camelot, they would all go live in the country. What would it change... If she left, Mordred would still be king... _No, he can't be King. Arthur is the rightful King!..._

Lyra wanted to know where Mordred would go, every time he locked her in this room. He might even be a good King for all she knew! But the way he treats her, she doubts it. _  
_

She would ask him. When he returns from whatever he's doing


	31. New Feelings

_**Chapter 31: New Feelings**_

* * *

_****_Arthur and the others had followed Merlin to the place where they thought Lyra to be. "Merlin...Where is she?" Morgana asked, as she saw the rage on Arthur's face.

"She was here!" He said, "Hanging from that tree! I swear!"

Arthur threw his sword into the ground. "We have wasted an entire day!" He then stormed of and sat on a log, away from his friends.

"We should camp here tonight... Arthur we will find her, I promise." Gwaine said.

Arthur glanced back at him, "If she's not already dead, you mean?"

Gwaine nodded slightly, he had never seen Arthur like this before. He returned to the others. "Merlin, you should go talk to him."

Merlin shock his head, "No, we should let him rest. He'll need it."

Sefa and Eira had built a fire for them. "I'm starving!" Gwaine said.

"Me too!" Then Merlin remembered the rabbits. "Over here." He found them, but they didn't look advertising anymore... The flys that surrounded them were huge and black and it looked more like bones then meat by now.

"I think I'll go find something... um... fresher..." Gwaine said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Good idea..."

* * *

Mordred had been hunting that morning, with Sir Leon and some other knights. They had caught three dears and five rabbits, already, and the King decided to return to Camelot.

"Sir Leon, I want you to send some guards to the doors of my chambers and under the balcony. Do you understand?" He asked. The order was a strange one, but Sir Leon had come to respect his new King and had no right to refuse, anyway so he nodded.

"Good, and make sure the princess doesn't leave _or enter_ without my permission." He then walked away, leaving Leon to choose some guards.

Mordred had some other business to take care of. Arthur and Morgana and some others had escaped and Mordred would still keep his word; His sword will be the weapon to kill Arthur. It was his destiny. And Morgana would kill anyone who sit on the thrown of Camelot so in other words, he'd have to kill her also.

Merlin had to die too, another powerful sorcerer could ruin everything. Mordred had the power to kill him. He'll use it, no matter what it took.

* * *

Lyra was becoming frustrated, the sun had already started to set and Mordred still hadn't returned, even if he usually comes later, Lyra couldn't help but think that he wouldn't come until she had fallen asleep.

The hours flew by and he still hadn't returned from whatever he was doing... She wondered if he'd forgive Arthur?

She had a flash back, when Arthur and her were having dinner before the picnic, where it all changed.

_"Where are we going again?" Lyra asked, excitedly._

_Arthur chuckled. "To the river near the meadows under the hollow tree." Lyra sighed happily._

_"Oh, Arthur," she said, "You are so good to me. I love you so." she stated._

_"I love you more." Arthur challenged._

_"I love you most." __Then, she felt it... A dark presence from behind her... Could that have been Mordred? _

She hadn't told Arthur, she didn't want to worry him. But she was certain something had been watching her. It always felt the same when Mordred was around...So dark...

"You look tired." A voice said from behind her. Mordred was sitting on the bed, he had been staring at her for a while.

Lyra jumped a little, then to Mordred's surprise Lyra smiled. "Mordred. I wanted to ask you a few things, if you please?" She asked.

"I wont guarantee an answer." Lyra found that fair enough, so she started.

"What do you do... When you leave me here?" She asked him nervously.

He smiled at her question. "I've been fulfilling my duties as King. You should know that, you are a princess after all."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll give you two more questions. Choose them carefully."

"Are you good to the people?" She looked directly, for the first time willingly, into his eyes.

Mordred wanted to know what she was up to, but didn't ask anything just yet. "Of course, what kind of King would I be if was bad to them. When Arthur was here the people were almost starving! But with me, they will live... Magic isn't always used for evil, you know." He smiled at her, and Lyra could see in his eyes that he was not lying to her. "Last question."

"OK... Why is it you seek revenge on Arthur? It wasn't his fault your home was destroyed! He was following Uther's orders and-!"

"Why do I seek revenge?" His smile had faded and he stood. "He still did it, didn't he? If he wasn't such a father's boy, my people would still be alive! We could have lived in proper homes, if magic wasn't outlawed! Now, with him gone I will make Camelot a _kingdom_ instead of a hell for sorcerers!" He said, his fists on the table.

"But it was a misunderstanding, remember? He thought you had kidnapped Morgana! And...and he saved your life." She said gazing at the floor.

"Misunderstanding?" He looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. "Arthur would see druids and sorcerers hanged, burned or beheaded!"

"I know... But now he knows about Merlin he wouldn't-..." She trailed of as she saw the look on his face. He was infuriated, and she knew not to do so further. "Forgive me... I-"

He frowned slightly. "Why? It's not you who has ruined lives, Lyra."

"Will you let me go?"

He scoffed. "No, you are my wife. You will stay here."

"Then at least let me leave this room!" She pleaded. "I can't stay here forever. It's unbearable! Please I-"

"Fine." He said simply.

"What?" She asked.

Mordred smiled at her, and it wasn't just a smirk or anything like that... It was kind, caring almost. "You can leave this room, but Lyra, promise me, you will not go past the castle gates." He held her arms in a much more gentle way then he did before.

"I give you my word." She said.

He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_**This chapter took a whole afternoon! I'm so glad it's finally finished! I can hardly feel my fingers!**__**  
**_

_**Mordred and Lyra are starting to be kinder-ish to each other. It's kinda cute really! ^^  
**_

_**But I wonder what Arthur will have to say about this... Hope you enjoyed! ^^  
**_


	32. Smiles

_**Chapter 32: Smiles**_

* * *

_****_Two days had passed and Lyra couldn't help but worry about her friends as she leaned on the edge of the balcony.

Mordred was sitting on the stone steps, he was holding his dagger, but he was looking up at the balcony. She looked so beautiful in the sun light, he wondered how he didn't notice it before.

He was still certain he had met her somewhere before... She was called the _Lost _Princess because no one knew where she came from. There were stories that Uther had found her in a basket just a few feet from where Mordred was sitting at that moment, there was a topaz necklace inside but no letter.

He pitied her, not knowing who her parents were. But that was one thing they had in common, Mordred didn't know either.

Lyra saw him gazing at her and she waved at him, and he waved back, a smile on his face.

* * *

Arthur and the others had arrived at the Darkling woods.

"You see! I told you we weren't lost!" Arthur said, proudly. Merlin and Morgana exchanged amused glances.

"OK, but how do we know she's there again?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur didn't take his eyes of the distant castle and answered Gwaine's question, "I can feel it."

"Thats reassuring!" Gwaine replied, grumpily.

"We should at least make a plan before we go there." Sefa suggested.

"She's right, Sire." Gaius said.

Arthur nodded. "We'll go at night fall, and only Gwaine, Merlin and I will go. Morgana you can protect Gaius, Sefa and Eira." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Lyra decided to go outside. "Mordred." She greeted.

"Lyra. I wanted to ask you something..." Mordred said.

Lyra sat next to him on the steps. "Yes?"

"Do you want to for a ride with me this afternoon?" Lyra smiled and nodded.

Then she remembered her promise. "Where?"

"I was thinking we could go to the meadows." He smiled at her reaction.

"I promised not to leave the castle." She told him.

"If I'm with you it wont matter, will it?" He asked. "Unless you want to remain here?"

She shock her head. "I'll come."

"Good."

* * *

_**Lyra and Mordred 3 awww ! **_

_**The question is though: Will it last?  
**_


	33. A memory in the meadows

_**Chapter 33: A memory in the meadows**_

* * *

_****_Lyra and Mordred were sitting in the meadows having a picnic. No guards, no servants... No one... Only them. It felt, surprisingly pleasant to both of them.

"So where did you actually come from?" Lyra asked. She had been wondering that ever since the day they met.

Mordred didn't remember, he never really thought about it, and he didn't care either. "I don't know."

"I don't either... I was found by Arthur, when he was five , near the lake." Mordred rose an eyebrow.

"I heard that you were found at the castle, right on the doorstep." He said.

Lyra smiled sadly. "Arthur told me the story." Mordred frowned a little at Arthur's name, that all she'd ever talk about.

"OK, so which lake was it?" He asked.

She thought for a while. "The Lake of Avalon." Mordred almost chocked on his wine.

_When Mordred was five, he remembered a day when he was practicing his magic near the Lake of Avalon._

_He saw, a bright light on the lake. He saw a women with a red cape holding a basket. __  
_

_The women put the basket on the edge of the river and placed a topaz necklace into it and left, running far into the forest.  
_

_Mordred then heard a cry of a baby and was about to take the basket back to the camp but another boy, around his age, beat him to it.  
_

_Mordred couldn't see who was there only that the boy was accompanied by an adult.  
_

_"Father! Look, theres a baby!"  
_

That boy must have been Arthur. If Mordred had looked a second sooner, Lyra wouldn't be a princess... She'd have learnt magic and Mordred wouldn't have spent his life in misery after Arthur destroyed the camp. He and Lyra would've escaped together...

"Mordred?"

Mordred stared at her for a moment. "Lyra, I was there... Before Arthur. I saw a women, she was holding you in a basket." Lyra gasped.

"Why didn't you take me then?" She asked, hardly believing him.

"Arthur. He got there before me, I was watching your mother leave." Mordred said, seriously.

Lyra gasped again. "My mother? What did she look like?" She was smiling, much to Mordred's annoyance.

"She wore a red cape, I think she had black hair... I don't really remember. I try not to remember my childhood..."

"Why?"

"My family was murdered by Arthur and his knights. And I spent the rest of my life running away from Uther and Arthur. Thats why." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry..." Lyra said.

Mordred smiled slightly. "If I'd have taken you with me, if Arthur hadn't been there. We would have grown up together."

"Mordred, I-..." He cut her off.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say and no, Lyra. Arthur will die and theres nothing you can do."

Lyra didn't look at him as she said in a minor whisper. "I'll do anything."

Mordred pretended he didn't here her, _Anything? We'll see about that..._

* * *

_**Hope you like it! ^^**__  
_


	34. Light in The Dark

_**Chapter 34: Light in The Dark**_

* * *

_****_It was nightfall and Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin were trying to enter the castle with difficulty.

"Merlin, can't we just use your magic?" Gwaine asked, getting frustrated.

Merlin frowned and shock his head. "No, Mordred could scene it. I don't want to risk it." He said.

"Not even a little?" Arthur asked, he too, was frustrated and eager to see Lyra again.

Merlin stared at Arthur, stunned; Arthur actually wanted to use magic?! Wow! "Arthur, we can't if Mordred finds out that we're here, he'll kill you."

"I need to know if Lyra's alright. If we can't use magic. We'll get in another way."

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged worried glances, and then they said together, "How?"

Arthur turned to them and grinned. "Theres only one way I can think of..."

"Where?"

"The sewers." Arthur said.

Gwaine shock his head and said "No way... No chance... Forget it!" and Merlin pulled at his hair and almost cried out in horror at the very idea.

"How else do you plan to get there then?" Arthur asked. Merlin and Gwaine didn't reply. "Come on then!"

* * *

Mordred and Lyra were in their chambers. Lyra was reading and Mordred was just lying there looking at the ceiling.

"Don't you have work to do... I mean, King duties and that...?" Lyra asked.

The two of them hadn't spoken properly to each other since the end of the picnic.

Mordred glanced at her then looked back at the ceiling. "No. I finished yesterday. I'll be free all week unless theres something important happening."

Lyra nodded and placed her book on her bedside table. "OK..." She got under the covers and was about to go to sleep when Mordred's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Lyra turned to face him. "I'm going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It's a bit early, isn't it?" He asked.

"It's nightfall, Mordred." She said, looking out the window, which was pitch black.

Mordred followed her gaze. "OK, but lets at least have dinner first."

"I'm not really hungry."

Mordred rolled his eyes. "What the matter?"

"Nothing..." Lyra said.

"Don't lie, Lyra. You're terrible at it." Lyra sat up, her legs crossed under the covers.

She looked at Mordred. "...I'm fine..."

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" Mordred read her like a book sometimes. "Be honest."

"I can't tell you..." She said, gazing at her ring. "It's not just one thing..."

Mordred smiled and gently took her chin and she looked in his eyes and he looked in hers.

And before they knew it...They were kissing passionately.

It seemed as though all Lyra's problems had vanished.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine were both holding their noses and crawled up the sewer, Arthur behind them.

"I can't believe you talked us into this!" Gwaine moaned.

Arthur laughed at his statement, he didn't know how he did either! "It's disgusting!" Merlin hissed.

There was a sound from above them and some rotten vegetables and other rubbish fell about an inch from Gwaine and as Merlin and Arthur burst out laughing, the same thing happened to Merlin.

"Merlin... You've got a bit of carrot in your hair..." Arthur said to Merlin. "At least, I hope it's carrot."

They had reached the weapons room about twenty minutes later. "What now?" Gwaine asked, brushing his clothes with his hands.

"We find Lyra!"

* * *

Mordred and Lyra were staring into each others eyes and stayed that way for ages.

"I love you." Mordred said. Lyra smiled.

"I love you more." Lyra replied.

Mordred smiled this time. "I love you most." Lyra was stunned, in a good way. Arthur never won the I love you battles... But Mordred... He did.


	35. The Sentence

_**Chapter 35: The Sentence**_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Mordred and Lyra stopped kissing. "Enter!" Mordred called.

Lyra was in shock. She had been kissing him!? She couldn't believe it!

A knight entered the room and bowed. "My lord, Arthur Penndragon and two others have been sighted." Lyra's stomach churned.

Mordred jumped out of the bed and the knight left, Mordred turned to Lyra. "I'm locking the door."

"You promised you'd let me walk freely!" She protested.

Mordred smiled. "I know, but I don't want you getting any ideas, do I?" And with that he left, locking the door behind him.

Lyra, swiftly, got of the bed and started looking for some thing to open the door with. After five minutes she had found one of her hair pins.

"Please work... Please..." She pleaded, sticking the pin through the lock. She got frustrated and kicked the door, it was then that it opened.

"Yes!" She said running down the corridor then down the stairs where she almost met Mordred, but she quickly hid in the shadows.

He was ordering people to block all the passages that led into the castle walls. "Make sure the sewers are blocked. Now!"

Lyra made her way down more stairs and she looked for the sewer when she heard voices. "I'm never doing that again!" It was Merlin's voice.

Lyra's heart skipped. _They're OK! _She went around the corner and saw Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur covered in god knows what!

"You all stink." Lyra made herself known. Arthur hugged her and Gwaine and Merlin snickered as Lyra's face screwed up in disgust at the smell.

He let go and opened the sewer door. "What are you doing?" Gwaine asked.

"We're leaving."

"Arthur Mordred has sent guards to block all the passages including here, we have to hide. Quickly." Lyra warned him.

Merlin groaned when they heard the clanging of armor. "Hide!" Arthur whispered urgently.

They hid under a table, with armor on top. They watched as the guards blocked the sewer door. "Lets go. It stinks here." One of them said, and they left.

"That was close, come on." Arthur said, helping Lyra to her feet.

"What now?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"We're going back to the others." He replied.

Lyra shock her head. "I promised Mordred I would stay here." She said.

"Lyra, you can't be serious?" Gwaine asked.

She nodded sadly. "I'm safe here, he is good to me."

"He hit you, Lyra. He had you chained in a cave." Merlin said, shocked at what he was hearing.

Lyra sighed. "You have to escape, now."

"Not without you." Arthur was staring at her, worried.

"No, Arthur. Go, please!" She pleaded them to save themselves but they wouldn't leave without her.

"It's too late for that." A voice said.

Mordred and a dozen knights were standing near the only way out. "Lyra, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was..."

"Escaping." He answered for her.

"Please, Mordred let them go. I'll do anything." She said calmly, staring into his cold gaze.

He shock his head. "You are my wife. You'll do whatever I tell you to do, now step aside." He ordered her coolly.

"Never."

"Guards." The guards took Lyra and held her next to Mordred.

Arthur made to pull out his sword, but Gwaine and Merlin stopped him. "Let her go!"

Mordred smiled as he kissed Lyra, who was struggling against the guards grip and Mordred's grip on her chin.

Lyra was crying quietly. "Now Arthur I think we have some unfinished business, don't you?"

"Guards restrain them." They did as Mordred told them. "You will all hang at dawn."

"No!" Lyra screamed. "Please! I beg you!"

Mordred smiled and told the guards holding Lyra to let her go. She tried to get to Arthur but Mordred took her forearm and dragged her away after telling the guards to take Arthur and his friends to separate high security cells.

* * *

"How could you?" Lyra cried as Mordred closed the door.

"He ruined my life and it's only fair I do the same to him." He told her as she lay on the floor sobbing.

"You aren't ruining his life, you're killing him! It's my life you've ruined." She screamed.

Mordred picked her up and put her on the bed. "If I killed you his life would be ruined, but I wouldn't kill my own wife."

"Even if she says 'I hate you'? Because she does." Mordred left the room, locking the door behind him, just as he used to.

Lyra lay there on the bed with uncontrollable sobs.


	36. The 'Anything'

_**Chapter 36: The 'Anything'**_

* * *

_****_Morgana waited with Sefa, Eira and Gaius. "They should be here by now." Sefa said. "It's all my fault." She was close to tears.

"Sefa, it's not your fault." Gaius assured her. "You saved Eira from a lot of pain."

Eira nodded. "I put four of my friends in danger though!" She cried.

"No you didn't." Morgana said. "Mordred would have found us anyway. People with magic, like me and Merlin and Mordred can sense magic. He only wanted to scare you. Both of you!" She gestured to Eira.

Eira smiled a little. "Tomorrow, if they don't come back tonight, we'll go to Camelot." Gaius said.

They all slept peacefully, all apart from Morgana. She was thinking what Mordred would do if he ever saw her again. He would hurt her, possibly kill her... Or even both. For the rest of the night she would dream of her death.

* * *

Lyra was still crying when Mordred returned. "Pull yourself together." He said as he sat down on one of the dinning chairs.

She ignored him and continued sobbing. "Why wont you just banish him?!"

"He'd return. And besides with him gone, we can live in peace." Mordred said calmly.

Lyra was shaking, now crying a little more quietly. "He wont, please! I'll do anything!"

Mordred scoffed. "Like what? You keep saying that Lyra. But will you do the 'anything' I tell you to do?" He asked.

"I-I promise."

"Fine. Tell me why you were in the dungeons." Lyra closed her eyes momentarily.

She sighed. "I'm waiting." Mordred said.

"I-I..."

Mordred sneered. "I didn't think you'd be able to. Arthur will hang."

"No! Please... I'll... I'll tell you..." She said, making Mordred smirk.

"Go on then." he urged.

"I was... Helping Merlin." Lyra stared at her hands the whole time.

Mordred rose and eyebrow. "Do what?"

Lyra glanced at him. "Es-escape..." She breathed.

"You're lying." Mordred said. "He got out with magic and he teleported you the the forest."

Lyra closed her eyes again. "Why. Were. _You. _There?" He demanded getting up and sitting beside her.

"You cast a spell on me... I needed Merlin to get rid of it." She said quietly

"Good. But as you lied to me the first time Arthur and his friends will die tomorrow at dawn. Now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrows entertainment." Mordred got under the sheets and pulled Lyra under them too.

"I'm not going!" She protested.

Mordred laughed. "I made you a promise. You will watch Arthur die, like it or not."

"I thought you'd changed." Lyra whispered, her head on his bare chest.

"Oh, I have, Lyra." He said, stroking her hair.

She lifted herself of him. "You were kind to me."

"Until Arthur came to get you out." He said coldly.

Lyra shock her head. "I wasn't going to leave with them. I told them that I promised you I wouldn't leave the castle." She told him.

Mordred smiled. "I heard you."

"You were spying on us!?"

He laughed. "Yes I was. Now go to sleep, like I said: Tomorrows entertainment can't go unrested."

Lyra cried the entire night, and Mordred could hear her every now and again but did nothing to help her.


	37. Mordred Knew How she Felt

_**Chapter 37: Gallows **_

* * *

Lyra woke to find Mordred sitting at her side.

"It's time." He said. "Get ready. Now."

She moaned. "Please..."

"Just get dressed." He said dully.

She sighed shakily. "If you just let me see him, I could s-!"

"You will. When he swings." Mordred cut her off.

"I'll never forgive you if you do this." She breathed.

Mordred smiled cruelly. "I don't want your forgiveness."

"Then what do you want from me?!" She demanded.

Mordred's smile faded. He didn't want to admit it, but, "You."

Lyra didn't reply. She just turned over. "If you kill Arthur... You'll never have me."

"I'm king. I'll have what I want." He hissed.

Lyra turned back to face him. "I'll runaway."

Mordred advanced on her then took hold of her forearm and yanked her into a sitting position. "If you ever runaway again, I'll break my promise, and you'll remain in here until you die." Lyra gasped.

"You can't!"

Mordred laughed. "Lyra, you keep forgetting: I decide what happens here."

Lyra wanted to hit him, but she didn't want to know the consequences. "Please..."

"If you don't get dressed, you can watch at your balcony. Now." Lyra did as he said, her silk night dress billowing behind her.

Mordred closed the balcony doors and locked them, so Lyra was locked outside. Lyra noticed and tried hitting on the door. "No! Mordred please!" but Mordred was half way out the room and ignored her yelling.

* * *

About two minutes later she heard the drums... She looked over the balcony to see the whole of Camelot around the gallows and Mordred talking to them.

"We are gathered here today to be witnesses of the hanging of a warlock, a traitor, and Arthur Penndragon!" He called out through the crowed. There were several gasps throughout the crowed as Mordred mentioned his predecessor.

The drums started again and three prisoners walked to the gallows, but then once the three were on the platform, four other figures surrounded it and there and they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

_"...Meet us tonight, Darkling woods..." _Merlin and Morgana's voices said together in Lyra's head.

Lyra smiled and looked down at Mordred, who was watching her smile widely. She didn't hide it, she didn't need to: Mordred knew how she felt.

* * *

_About two minutes later Mordred was in front of his people... He looked over the balcony to see the whole of Camelot around the gallows and started talking to them._

_"We are gathered here today to be witnesses of the hanging of a warlock, a traitor, and Arthur Penndragon!" He smirked as his people gasped at their las King's name. _

_Mordred gave them the signal and three prisoners walked to the gallows, but then once the three were on the platform, four other figures surrounded it and there and they all vanished in a puff of smoke._

_He heard very faint voices in his mind, but he couldn't make out what was being said. It was as if they were trying to block him out. "...Meet us...Woods..." _

_He could tell that the message had been for Lyra as he saw her expression change _

_He watched her smile down at him and he was even more furious that she didn't try to hide it. __He would break her happiness after this. He would make her fear him._

* * *

The entire crowed had left when Lyra started to think that Mordred wouldn't unlock the doors. It was getting dark and she still needed to find her way past the guards.

The door unlocked. But at the sight that greeted her on the other side frightened her beyond belief. The glint in his pale eyes showed her that she would rather die than face what he has in store for her. And the cold silence only made it worse as she knew that it would brake. And when that happens there would be hell.

She stared at floor, unsure of what she should do. "Remove your clothing." He ordered. Lyra's eyes widened in shock.

Mordred's icy impression didn't change. "I wont."

He raised his eyebrows. "You what?" He advanced on her, and every step forwards, another step she'd take back.

"I-I wont!" She attempted to say bravely. Mordred glared at her.

Mordred shook his head slightly. "I'll make this perfectly clear, whore... if you don't I'll tear it from your body."

Lyra's vision became foggy but she care, all she knew at that moment was that meeting hr friends in the forest was not going to happen. "Please don't..."

He cornered her and smirked. "Don't what? Do this?" He cupped her breast.

Lyra tried to push his away but her was too strong for her. "Stop!"

Mordred started to get irritated at her pointless struggling and slapped her. She yelped.

He dragged her to the bed and before Lyra could stop him he was on top of her, his hands roaming places they shouldn't be roaming. By that time he had successfully destroyed her happiness.

"Get of! I'm begging you!" She sobbed loudly.

Mordred kissed her. Lyra turned away but his kisses only got more deeper and more passionate. She closed her eyes as he stared at her threateningly.

He ripped her nightgown from her. Then he took his pants off and removed his shirt.

Lyra saw that as her chance. She kicked him as hard as she could and tried running away, but he grabbed her and held her down on the bed. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried.

He slapped her again, this time harder. "Whore!" He spat on her.

Lyra's cries were so loud it was amazing that nobody heard her screams. Or maybe Mordred put a spell on the walls or something. But whatever it was, it only scared her more.

Mordred took his time as he explored every part of her fragile little body before he forced himself inside of her. Lyra sobbed so much that she could hardly breathe. Mordred watched her the whole time, trying to break her completely.

He used the torn peace of her nightgown to gag her. Lyra had given up completely and just lay there as Mordred had her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mordred stopped, but he didn't leave. He dragged her under the covers and he went under as well. "Sleep." He ordered her.

She didn't reply, instead she turned away from him. Mordred held her to him the whole night so his crotch was pressing against her.

He heard her sob quietly and whispered in to her ear. "Do not cry. This wont be the last time I have you, little whore." Lyra shuddered.


	38. AN

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... But I think I've sort of given up on this story...

I haven't really got anymore ideas.

If anyone has any suggestions they can write a review or send me a PM.

Don't think I wont try out your ideas!

-LyrisaLove.

xxx

P.S.

In the meantime, check out my other stories. ;)


End file.
